Difficult Love
by rharaayumi
Summary: Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Inaho merasakan 'jatuh cinta' tapi bagaimana jika orang itu adalah pacar kakaknya sendiri? Bagaimana cara Inaho merebut Slaine dari kakaknya? /Hard Lemon Inside/
1. The Dengerous First Sight

**Summary** **:** Akhirnya ada seseorang yang bisa membuat Inaho merasakan 'jatuh cinta' tapi bagaimana jika orang itu adalah pacar kakaknya sendiri? Bagaimana cara Inaho merebut Slaine dari kakaknya?

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** **M**

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**Beware Lemon Inside!**_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **DIFFICULT LOVE**

 **(chap** **1** **)**

" **The Dangerous First Sight"**

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi orange kemerahan. Burung-burung gereja terlihat mengitari pohon untuk kembali ke sarang mereka masing-masing. Begitu pula Inaho Kaizuka. Siswa kelas tiga _Deucalion High School_ , seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat tidak memiliki jadwal les dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Membuat makan malam untuknya dan kakaknya yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Dia dan kakaknya terpaksa harus tinggal hanya berdua di salah satu apartement karna orang tua mereka harus bekerja di daerah lain. Kakak perempuannya sendiri adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama di _Universitas Deucalion_. Salah satu Universitas terbaik di negara itu.

Meskipun kakak beradik yang tinggal dalam satu rumah, mereka berdua terbilang jarang bertemu. Hanya bertemu secara langsung di hari sabtu malam, saat makan malam. Sejak duduk di bangku kelas tiga _senior high school_ , Inaho mengikuti banyak sekali bimbingan belajar untuk persiapannya mengikuti ujian masuk di tempat kakaknya kuliah. Hanya sabtu malam dia tidak memiliki jadwal les karna memang tidak ada tempat les yang buka di hari sabtu. Kakaknya sendiri sibuk dengan kegiatan ospek di kampusnya yang hampir setiap hari, maklum anak kuliah tahun pertama. Mereka berdua juga tidak bertemu saat sarapan pagi karna Inaho selalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali saat kakanya masih tertidur. Apartement yang berisi dua orang itu selalu nyaris terlihat seperti apartement tak berpenghuni.

Hari ini, Inaho menyiapkan lebih banyak masakan setelah mendapat pesan singkat dari kakaknya yang mengatakan akan mengenalkan dia kepada pacarnya. Tiga porsi _omelet rice_ , telur gulung dadar manis dan asin, dan _screamble egg_ juga dibuat Inaho. Tidak lupa Inaho juga membuat banyak jus jeruk alami yang diperasnya sendiri sebagai pelengkap. Tepat setelah dia selesai menata meja untuk makan malam mereka, bel di apartement itu berbunyi. Inaho yang masih mengenakan celemek berwarna orangenya membukakan pintu.

Saat itu juga pandangannya seketika fokus melihat sosok yang datang bersama kakaknya. Pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning pucat, kulit putih yang bisa membuat para gadis yang melihatnya iri, iris mata berwarna hijau kebiruan yang tampak seperti warna laut menenangkan namun juga msiterius. Orang itu tersenyum ramah, membuyarkan lamunan Inaho yang beberapa saat itu. Aroma mint lembut keluar saat pria itu berjalan tepat di hadapan Inaho. Ada perasaan aneh yang seketika anak bungsu keluarga Kaizuka itu rasakan, perasaan aneh tepat di dadanya.

"Yuki-chan, rumahmu sangat nyaman" ucap tamu mereka itu setelah duduk di sofa berwarna hijau _tosca_ yang ada di ruang keluarga. Iris hijau kebiruan itu memandang penuh antusias ke seluruh ruangan.

"Tentu saja, ini semua berkat Nao-kun" Satu-satunya wanita yang ada di sana memeluk Inaho sayang. "Dia bahkan jago masak loh. Ahh iya sampai lupa. Sayang, dia ini adikku. Adikku satu-satunya di dunia ini yang kusayangi. Inaho Kaizuka. Kamu bisa memanggilnya Nao-kun juga, karna suatu saat dia akan menjadi adikmu. Nah, Nao-kun perkenalkan dia ini Slaine Troyard pacarku. Kamu harus baik-baik yah kepadanya, karna suatu hari dia akan menjadi kakakmu juga"

"Halo Nao-kun, namaku Slaine Troyard" ucap pria berambut pirang itu menjulurkan tangannya ramah kepada Inaho.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan memanggilku Nao-kun. Belum tentu kalian menikah" Inaho menyambut uluran tangan perkenalan Slaine. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa meskipun ada nada ketus dari ucapannya tanda bahwa dia tidak suka.

"Nao-kun.!" Yuki menegur Inaho yang menurutnya sedikit tidak sopan. "Ma-maaf sayang, cara bicaranya memang seperti itu. Tapi dia baik kok" ucapnya menjadi penengah. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan malam saja? Kulihat Nao-kun bahkan sudah mengatur meja makan" ajak Yuki. Lengan kanannya mengapit Inaho, sementara lengan kirinya mengapit Slaine.

Tidak banyak suara yang Inaho keluarkan saat makan malam, sejak tadi dia terlalu fokus menikmati makan malam buatannya. Setidaknya begitulah di mata Yuki dan Slaine. Namun, sebenarnya Inaho sejak tadi memperhatikan setiap gerakan Slaine dari ujung matanya. Seperti memiliki magnet, Inaho tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang bernama Slaine itu. Mereka bertiga berada di satu meja makan yang sama, tapi seperti berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Slaine dan Yuki yang terlihat saling menyuapi satu sama lain dengan mesra. Mereka bahkan tidak sungkan memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan Inaho, atau mereka bahkan lupa jika Inaho ada di sana? Entahlah, hanya mereka berdua yang tau. Dan Inaho yang sejak tadi diam seperti sedang menonton drama di layar televisi yang bahkan jika dirinya protespun tidak akan di dengarkan oleh Slaine dan Yuki.

"Masakanmu enak sekali Na.. Inaho-kun" ucap Slaine setelah beberapa waktu. Slaine akhirnya menyadari ada makhluk lain di meja makan itu sedang menatapnya sejak tadi. Bulu kuduk Slaine sedikit berdiri, tentu saja setiap adik akan menatap seperti itu kepada pacar kakaknya. Bagaimanapun Slaine harus bisa mengambil hati Inaho, agar hubungannya tetap langgeng dengan Yuki di kemudian hari.

"Benarkan sayang? Inaho memang paling bisa diandalkan untuk hal seperti ini" timpal Yuki mengiyakan pacarnya.

Slaine mengangguk, sedikit menelan ludahnya saat melihat Inaho masih tidak merubah ekspresinya dan masih tetap menatap Slaine. "Seandainya dia seorang gadis, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya dan memilihnya dibandingkan dirimu Yuki-chan. Dia sangat ahli mengurus rumah tangga, siapapun yang menjadi pasangannya pasti bahagia. Hahahaha" Slaine tertawa renyah, membuat Yuki sedikit memajukan bibirnya berpura-pura tidak senang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Yap, untung saja Nao-kun itu pria. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot berebut dengannya" Yuki ikut tertawa. Membayangkan adiknya itu seorang gadis dan mereka akan bertengkar hanya karna pria bernama Slaine. Benar-benar suatu lolucon terlucu yang pernah melintas di fikirannya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya" ucap Inaho mengatupkan kedua tangannya penuh syukur. Dengan cepat membereskan piring, gelas, sumpit dan mangkuk yang tadi digunakannya dan membawanya ke wastafel. "Yuki-nee jika kalian sudah makan simpan saja piring kotornya di wastafel, besok pagi akan kucuci." Inaho meninggalkan kakaknya dan Slaine yang masih terlibat percakapan omong kosong menurut Inaho.

Kamar bernuansa orange milik Inaho gelap gulita. Bukan karna Inaho sudah tertidur, matanya bahkan masih terbuka lebar menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Gambaran wajah tersenyum Slaine yang pertama kali dilihat Inaho lewat di hadapannya. Inaho menatap langit-langit kosong itu seperti seorang ahli lukisan yang tengah menilai sebuah mahakarya. Inaho bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok Slaine di sana, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Telapak tangannya dingin, namun mengeluarkan keringat. Beberapa kali Inaho mengganti posisinya, berguling ke samping kanan dan kiri, tapi setiap kali dia menghentikan gerakannya dan kembali membuka matanya sosok wajah Slaine kembali muncul.

Lebih dari satu jam Inaho berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Rasa haus akhirnya menuntunnya untuk keluar kamar, mencari air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering. Lampu di koridor yang memisahkan kamarnya dan Yuki terlihat padam, lampu ruang keluarga yang menjadi ujung keridor itu juga terlihat padam. _Slaine pasti sudah pulang_ begitulah kira-kira yang ada di kepala Inaho sampai matanya menangkap sosok kakaknya tengah duduk di sofa. Rambut panjang kakaknya terlihat sedikit berantakan, kemeja yang tadi digunakan kakaknya terlihat terbuka menampilkan sosok kakaknya yang terlihat hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam yang menutup dadanya.

Dari balik sandaran kursi muncul sepasang tangan yang menjulur ke arah pundak Yuki. Tidak lama setelahya sosok Slaine juga terlihat –muncul bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya yang terhalang sandaran kursi– lalu menciumi leher Yuki. Tanpa sadar Inaho mengepalkan tangannya sendiri. Menyentakkan kakinya setiap kali melangkah agar dua orang itu sadar akan keberadaannya, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang sadar. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu tenggelam dengan apa yang mereka akan lakukan. Tanpa rasa bersalah Inaho menekan saklar lampu ruang keluarga itu. Yuki dan Slaine terlihat kaget dan sedikit malu saat ternyata Inaho mendapati mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Na-Nao-kun? A-pa yang kau lakukan? Bu-bukannya kau sudah tidur?" Yuki tergagap memasang satu demi satu kancing bajunya, dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya. Sementara itu Slaine membantu Yuki merapikan rambut pacarnya itu.

"Aku haus" Inaho melangkah masuk ke dapur, wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya masih terpasang sempurna seolah tidak menyaksikan apa-apa di ruang keluarga itu. Membuat pasangan kekasih itu semakin salah tingkah.

Setelah menghabiskan dua gelas air, Inaho yang tadinya ingin langsung kembali ke kamarnya malah mengurungkan niat. Tumpukan cucian piring kotor yang tadi mereka gunakan lebih menarik perhatiannya. Inaho menggulung lengan bajunya sampai siku, memulai mencuci piring-piring kotor itu. Sementara itu, di ruang keluarga Yuki dan Slaine memutuskan menyalakan televisi untuk membuang waktu, menunggu Inaho kembali ke kamarnya. cucian piring yang harusnya bisa selesai dalam waktu sepuluh menit itu belum juga diselesaikan Inaho bahkan setelah hampir satu jam. Inaho masih asik bermain air di wastafel. Kegiatan cuci mencucinya baru selesai setelah mendengar pintu apartement mereka terbuka saat Slaine berpamitan pulang.

"Aku mau ke minimarket membeli telur" ucap Inaho sedikit berteriak, agar suaranya terdengar kepada kakaknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Slaine baru saja meninggalkan apartement mereka sekitar lima menit lalu. Inaho berlari kelift, memencet tombol di sana dengan tidak sabaran.

Apartement milik Inaho langsung terhubung dengan jalan utama teramai di kota itu. Meskipun malam sudah semakin larut, tapi jalan itu masih ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Inaho yang baru keluar dari gedung apartementnya terlihat bingung mencari sosok Slaine. _Tidak mungkin dia bisa hilang secepat itu._ Matanya membulat saat melihat surai kuning milik Slaine sedikit bergoyang dipermainkan angin malam. Slaine terlihat berdiri mengantri di depan _stand_ takoyaki. Inaho memperpanjang langkahnya agar bisa mencapai Slaine secepat mungkin. Antrian di depan Slaine masih ada lima orang saat Inaho menarik Slaine keluar dari antrian itu.

Wajah Slaine sedikit merah saat menyadari adik dari pacarnya menariknya seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa orang yang mengantri di belakang Slaine berbisik dengan orang yang ada di dekatnya, ingin tau apa yang terjadi di antara dua pemuda yang lumayan tampan itu.

"I-Inaho-kun? Ada apa?" Tanya Slaine berusaha melepaskan pegangan Inaho. Namun Inaho sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan Slaine dan bisik-bisik orang di belakang mereka. Inaho masih tetap menarik paksa Slaine agar orang itu mengikutinya. Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit terjadi seret menyeret, mereka berdua sampai ke sebuah kuil tua. "Inaho-kun?" Slaine masih menuntut jawaban saat menyadari posisinya tepat di tengah antara Inaho di hadapannya dan tembok di belakangnya. "Apa..huuummmpp" belum lagi Slaine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan fikirannya masih dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang apa yang sebenarnya Inaho lakukan, bibirnya sudah terkunci dengan bibir Inaho. "KAU GILA YAH?" Slaine berteriak kepada Inaho yang masih menatap matanya dalam.

"Aku ingin membantumu" bisik Inaho pelan di telinga Slaine lalu menjilati telinga pria pirang itu.

"HAAAAAAAAAH? APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Kubilang aku ingin membantumu. Kau menahannyakan? Tidak mungkin kau bisa menghilangkan hasratmu yang tadi begitu saja. Makanya aku akan membantumu Slaine-san"

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR GILA! AKU INI SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! JIKA KAU LUPA SIAPA PACARKU, DIA ITU YUKI KAIZUKA! KAKAK KANDUNGMU SENDIRI! LEPASKAN AKU ANAK KECIL!" Slaine masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi dia tidak tau bahwa Inaho bisa sekuat itu menahannya.

"Tapi, yang di bawah sini berkata lain" Inaho menggerak-gerakkan tangannya pada celana bagian depan Slaine. Sesuatu mengeras di dalam sana. Kembali Inaho menjilati telinga Slaine, membuat si pirang tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berdiri lebih lama. Slaine jatuh terduduk, masih bersandar di bangunan kuil yang terbuat dari kayu berumur lebih dari tiga ratus tahun lalu itu. "Tadi kau belum sempat mengeluarkannya kan? Aku akan membantumu mengeluarkannya." Dengan posisinya itu, Inaho semakin leluasa menyentuh Slaine. Dalam sekejap setengah baju Slaine sudah tersingkap, membuat Inaho bisa melihat _niple_ Slaine yang sudah mulai menegang. Inaho memainkan lidahnya perlahan, turun dari telinga Slaine ke bagian dada. Turun lagi ke bagian pusar dan kembali ke dada. Slaine ingin melawan, tapi sekali lagi usahanya sia-sia. Nyanyian caci makinya kepada Inaho berubah saat Inaho mulai menggigiti _niple-niple_ Slaine yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Menyisakan suara "Nggh.. Ahh..." yang terus berganti setiap kali Inaho merubah pelakuannya kepada tubuh Slaine yang saat ini sudah terbaring.

"Siapa sangka suaramu juga terdengar sangat indah Slaine-san"

"Diam kau anak kecil! Kupastikan kau akan menyesal! Si… Nggghhh"

Puas dengan bagian tubuh atas Slaine, Inaho melanjutkan dengan melepas _belt_ yang melingkar di pinggang Slaine. Menurunkan _resleting_ celana berbahan _jeans_ yang dipakai oleh si pirang. Dengan perlahan Inaho melepaskan benda yang terperangkap di balik _boxer_ berwarna biru muda yang dipakai Slaine. Tangan kanan Inaho terlihat bergerak naik turun pada benda milik Slaine, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah menyusup ke bagian belakang tubuh Slaine. Inaho memasukkan dua jarinya tangannya ke mulut Slaine, agar jarinya basah. Setelah merasa cukup basah, Inaho menarik jarinya memasukkan ke lubang bagian belakang milik Slaine.

Slaine tampak meringis kesakitan karna perbuatan Inaho itu. Tapi tidak lama, karna dengan cepat Inaho menemukan titik sensitif Slaine di dalam sana. Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir Slaine saat Inaho semakin mempermainkannya –mempercepat gerakan naik turun tangannya dan mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk jarinya–. Cairan putih keluar dari benda yang tengah dipegang Inaho di tangan kanannya, punggung Slaine sedikit terangkat. Nafasnya putus-putus kekurangan oksigen. Melihat Slaine yang seperti sudah tidak berdaya untuk melarikan diri. Inaho akhirnya melepaskan Slaine beberapa menit untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Kembali pria dengan surai coklat itu menari-narikan lidahnya hampir di seluruh tubuh Slaine agar si pirang kembali terangsang.

Si pirang yang sudah kehabisan tenaga akhirnya mencakar pundak Inaho saat pria bersurai coklat itu kembali menginvasi bagian belakang Slaine. Kali ini bukan dengan dua jarinya, namun dengan benda tumpul miliknya yang berukuran jauh lebih besar. Beberapa bekas cakaran tertinggal di pundak Inaho.

"Si..Sial.. Kau benar-benar sangat sempit Slaine"

"Akan kubunuh kau nnnggghhh haaah haaah setelah nnnggh ini nnggghh"

Tidak seperti ucapannya, Slaine malah menarik kepala Inaho mendekat ke wajahnya. Menginjinkan lidah Inaho untuk menginvasi bagian dalam mulutnya juga. Semakin cepat pinggul Inaho bergerak, semakin kuat sentakan yang dilakukannya, dan semakin pendek jarak tubuh mereka. Semakin kuat juga dorongan Slaine kepada kepala Inaho agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Inaho kembali menaik turunkan tangannya di benda milik Slaine yang kembali berdiri seperti menantang.

"Nggghhh Sial… Sial! Ngggghhh"

"Slaineeeeeeeee-san haaaah haaah " Inaho mengangkat wajahnya, punggungnya melengkung sedikit bergetar saat di bawah sana dia mengeluarkan semua miliknya tepat di dalam Slaine. Sementara itu, untuk kedua kalinya pada malam itu Slaine menumpahkan milikknya tepat di telapak tangan Inaho. Inaho rubuh tepat di atas tubuh Slaine yang juga kehabisan tenaga. Menjilati tangannya yang masih berlumuran benda cair putih milik Slaine.

"Sial! Harusnya pengalaman pertamaku itu bersama Yuki!" Slaine memakai pakaiannya yang kusut. Setelah setengah jam lebih, tenaga mereka sudah sedikit kembali pulih setidaknya untuk memakai pakaian. "Siaaaal! Aku sudah mengkhianati Yuki!" Slaine mengapit kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Ini takdir kita"

"HAAAAAAAH? TAKDIR? KAU SAJA YANG SINTING!" Slaine kembali berteriak kepada Inaho yang sekarang tengah duduk di hadapannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya tepat di pipi Slaine.

"Tadi juga pertama kalinya buatku. Bukankah itu takdir?"

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu. KAU ITU SINTING! Yuki-chaaaan maafkan aku.. maafkan aku" Slaine terus meminta maaf kepada Yuki yang tidak ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi Aku peduli chuuuuu" Inaho kembali mengecup bibir Slaine, yang dibalas dengan jambakan Slaine di surai coklat Inaho

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH akhirnya.. akhirnya buat yang M (shock sendiri) /padahal udah pernah buat M yang soft (sok polos).. Ini masuk hard bukan sih? Duuuuuuuuuuh duuuh duuuuh semoga yang ku ketik ini bisa dibayangkan yah.. habisnya ini ngetik sambil liat-liat fanart InaSure yang _unrated._ Semoga ketikannya gak kemana-mana.. ugggghh (guling-guling) Maafkan ke-absurd-an fanfic ini (kabur ke _moonbase_ ) .. fanfic ini ku dedikasikan untuk sahabatku tersayang Hiragi-san akan Aya-chan aka Jeng Ririn aka Nao Hiragi! Selesai dia baca _Last Refrain_ dia malah minta yang rate M. Jadi kalo ada yang mau protes otaknya jadi nistah karna baca fanfic tak berperasan ini salahkan dia yah. Sudah ratednya M, multichap pula.. duuuuuhhh kalo gini kapan insafnya? hahahahah


	2. You'll be mine

**Summary** **:** Inaho mematikan _shower_ , menggendong Slaine yang benar-benar kehabisan tenaga ke tempat tidur di kamar Slaine. Saat Inaho ingin memakaikan selimut kepada Slaine, Slaine jutru menarik tangan Inaho agar ikut tidur di sampingnya

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** **M**

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**Beware Lemon Inside!**_

 **Review Chapter 1**

 **Nao:** Makanya jangan minta macam-macam /gak/ tipsnya pantengin terus semua fanart senpai (dia kan tiap hari buat fanart yang ena ena) Kalo mau jago sepertinya kita kudu belajar sama senpai (muka kalem)

 **Rosiel:** no mater what happened to them. The destiny said "InaSure'll able to become one!" wwww

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **DIFFICULT LOVE**

 **(chap** **2** **)**

" **You'll be Mine"**

Cuaca sedang baik-baik saja di luar sana, cerah tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan ataupun badai akan turun. Tapi bagi Inaho melihat kakaknya di dapur apalagi dengan memegang pisau dan memakai celemek adalah sebuah pertanda buruk. Inaho cepat-cepat memeriksa ramalan cuaca di kotanya hari itu melalui ponsel pintar berwarna orangenya. Dan menurut ramalan cuaca hari ini akan cerah, malam pun dipastikan akan baik-baik saja sehingga orang-orang bisa menikmati bintang tanpa perlu takut tertutup mendung. Sedikit takut-takut Inaho mendekati kakaknya yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan caranya memegang pisau. Inaho semakin kaget saat melihat wajah kakaknya dipenuhi tepung dan tepat di kakinya berceceran empat sampai lima butir telur yang bahkan tidak sempat mendarat di wajan.

"Na-Nao-kun? Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya Yuki-nee. Apa yang Kau lakukan? Kau tidak tau betapa berharganya telur-telur ini?" tanya Inaho sedikit merubah nada suaranya melihat telur-telur kesayangannya tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Aku ingin memasak"

"….."

"Dua minggu ini Slaine jadi sedikit pendiam. Dia juga terlihat semakin kurus. Aku khawatir, makanya sebagai pacar yang baik akan kubuatkan dia makanan….. Tapi ternyata, memasak itu susah yah?"

"Apa Slaine-san sakit?" Inaho yang sejak tadi memandang nanar kekacauan di dapurnya karna ulah Yuki sekarang menatap kakaknya lekat ingin tau keadaan Slaine. Wajahnya masih sedatar biasa, tapi nada bicaranya sedikit berbeda mendengar keadaan Slaine.

Yuki menggeleng, memunguti bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah tidak bisa lagi digunakan yang ada di lantai. "Dia sehat-sehat saja. Hanya dua minggu terakhir ini dia seperti menjauhiku. Kau kan laki-laki, menurutmu jika seorang laki-laki bertingkah seperti itu apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia mungkin punya _orang lain_ yang ada di fikirannya" Inaho mulai memotong-motong sisa bahan makanan yang belum sempat dihancurkan Yuki.

"Kau bohong! Slaine tidak mungkin begitu! Dia hanya memikirkanku!" Yuki memberi _deathglare_ kepada adiknya tidak senang dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Inaho tentang Slaine.

"Kau bertanya kepadaku Nee-san. Dan itu menurutku."

Yuki diam, mencerna kata-kata adiknya. Jika ada orang yang sangat dipercayai Yuki di dunia ini, itu adalah Inaho Kaizuka adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan juga Slaine yang selama hampir empat bulan mereka berpacaran tidak pernah membohonginya sekalipun. Inaho melanjutkan kerjaannya sementara Yuki mondar mandir seperti setrikaan rusak tepat di belakang Inaho. Yuki menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang memikirkan kasus tersulit dalam hidupnya. Hampir tiga puluh menit Yuki berfikir tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Selama itu juga Inaho bahkan sudah selesai memasak dan hampir selesai menata makanan yang dibuatnya ke dalam sebuah box.

"Ayo, akan kutemani Nee-san ke tempat Slaine-san"

"Ap-ta-tapi.."

"Benda ini lumayan berat untuk dibawa olehmu sendiri Nee-san"

"Na-Nao-kun.." Yuki memeluk adiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Anak sulung di keluarga Kaizuka itu tidak percaya jika adiknya yang terkenal dengan wajah datarnya itu ternyata bisa perhatian kepadanya. Yuki bahkan menggosok-gosokkan pipinya sendiri ke pipi Inaho saking bahagianya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho sedikit menatap kagum bangunan _apartement_ yang menjulang megah di hadapannya tapi tetap mempertahankan topeng wajah datarnya. Si surai coklat tidak menyangka bahwa pacar kakaknya –orang yang juga disukainya itu– tinggal di _apartement_ termewah yang ada di kota itu. Sebelum bertemu Slaine, Yuki memang selalu bercerita jika pacarnya itu anak orang kaya tapi Inaho tidak menyangka Slaine sekaya itu. Uang sewa di _apartement_ itu bahkan sepuluh kali lipat lebih mahal jika dibandingkan uang sewa di _apartement_ yang dia dan kakaknya tempati.

Lampu penunjuk lantai sudah menunjuk nomor lima belas, tinggal dua lantai lagi sebelum mereka sampai di lantai nomor tujuh belas, tempat tinggal Slaine. Sekali lagi Yuki memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin yang terpasang di ketiga sisi _lift_ tempat mereka berada. Jepitan kecil berbentuk bunga yang dipakainya saat meninggalkan rumah tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan rambut hitam tebalnya. Yuki memutuskan untuk tidak memakai aksesoris apapun karna rambutnya lumayan susah diatur. Di sampingnya, Inaho hanya bisa memandang kakaknya bosan yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memastikan penampilannya sendiri. Jantung Inaho berdegup semakin cepat saat pintu _lift_ terbuka tepat di lantai tujuh belas. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pertama kali baginya bertemu dengan Slaine sejak malam itu mereka melakukannya di kuil tepat dua minggu yang lalu.

Dari keterangan Yuki di rumah tadi, Inaho cukup yakin selama dua minggu ini Slaine selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya. Inaho benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan Slaine, bagaimana perubahan orang itu setelah dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Bukan Inaho namanya jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yuki yang merupakan kakaknya saja bahkan tidak sadar saat ini Inaho tengah tersenyum hanya karna memikirkan Slaine.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Nao-kun?" Sekali lagi Yuki bertanya kepada Inaho, dia berbalik menghadap Inaho yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya membawa sebuah kotak bersisi makanan dan sebuah botol berisi jus jeruk yang juga dibuatnya sendiri. Belum lagi Inaho sempat menjawab, pintu _apartement_ itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berambut pirang yang sangat dirindukannya sejak dua minggu terakhir ini. Wajah orang itu terlihat tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Yuki, namun senyumnya berubah kecut saat menyadari ada sosok lain di belakang Yuki. Sosok yang membuat dua minggu terakhir dalam hidupnya ini membawanya ke jurang penyesalan terdalam.

"Yu-Yuki-chan.. Dan I-Inaho-kun? Ma-masuklah" sapanya gagap yang disambut pelukan hangat oleh Yuki. Dengan manja wanita itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Slaine. Sementara di belakang mereka Inaho hanya bisa menatap cemburu kepada kakaknya tanpa bersuara.

"Tadinya Aku ingin membuatkanmu makanan, hanya saja ternyata memasak susah. Untung hari ini Inaho libur dan dia membuatkan makanan untukmu. Dia bahkan mau membantuku membawanya ke sini."

"Be-benarkah? Te-terima kasih I-Inaho-kun" tanya dan jawab Slaine sambil menoleh ke arah Inaho. secepat kilat Slaine mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak berani bertemu tatap dengan Inaho yang sejak tadi fokus mengawasinya.

Mereka bertiga menuju ruang santai, Inaho yang sejak tadi membawa kotak makanan meletakkan kotak itu di meja kaca yang ada di ruangan itu. Senyum nakal sepintas melintas di wajahnya saat melihat sebuah majalah dewasa terbuka tepat di sebuah halaman yang menampilkan iklan _vibrator._ Slaine yang duduk tidak jauh dari Inaho langsung menutup majalah itu dan menyembunyikannya ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Benda seperti itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu" bisik Inaho –agar tidak terdengar kakaknya yang saat ini sedang ada di dapur mengambil piring dan sumpit– menatap mata Slaine. "Jika Kau ingin melakukannya lagi, aku bisa meluangkan waktuku kapanpun untukmu Slaine-san" lanjut Inaho.

Slaine menelan ludahnya, _benarkah dia menginginkannya? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Aku adalah orang yang normal. Yang terjadi malam itu hanya kecelakaan! Itu hanya mimpi buruk. Jika dia ingin melakukannya itu haruslah bersama Yuki-chan! Bukan bersama adiknya yang sinting dan tidak waras ini! Harus dia yang memasuki! Bukan dia yang dimasuki!_ Yakin Slaine pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau jangan mimpi anak kecil!" Bisik Slaine tidak mau kalah menatap manik merah Inaho. Jarak wajah di antara mereka sangat dekat, membuat Inaho hampir tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak meraup bibir Slaine seandainya Yuki datang terlambat satu detik.

"Sepertinya pembicaraan kalian sangat asik." Ucap Yuki mengagetkan Slaine dan membuatnya sadar akan posisi berbahaya mereka "Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ka-kami sedang membahas _game_ terbaru. Tidak ku sangka I-Inaho-kun juga suka memainkan game, terlebih kami punya selera _game_ yang sama. I-iya kan? I-Inaho-kun?" jelas Slaine kepada Yuki yang tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, _toh mereka memang membahas game, tapi bukan game seperti yang saat ini terlintas di kepala Yuki._

"Aku senang akhirnya kalian berdua akrab. Ku kira kalian tidak akan akrab, Aku bahkan sampai cemas" Yuki mulai menyuapkan makanan buatan Inaho kepada Slaine. Sementara itu Inaho sedikit menjauh dari keduanya, sedikit gerah melihat tingkah keduanya yang lagi-lagi terlalu mesra. Inaho mengambil ponsel orange miliknya dan memainkan jari jemarinya di atas layar ponsel pintar itu. Mengabadikan setiap moment perubahan ekspresi Slaine yang bisa ditangkap oleh kamera ponselnya tanpa sepengetahuan si pirang dan kakaknya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian saat Yuki masih menyuapi Slaine mesra, ponsel wanita itu berbunyi membuat wajah Yuki murung setelah membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya. Kegiatan kampus mendadak di hari libur, dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus berpamitan pulang. Sedih bercampur bahagia dirasakan Slaine saat itu. Sedih karna harus berpisah lagi dengan Yuki, tapi bahagia akhirnya Inaho bisa pergi dari sana. Sejujurnya tatapan Inaho kepadanya sangat menakutkan bagi Slaine. Setelah berpamitan kepada Slaine, Yuki dan Inaho berjalan ke stasiun bersama dan baru akan berpisah di sana karna jurusan kereta yang akan mereka gunakan berbeda. Baru saja akan melangkah masuk ke stasiun, Inaho menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya meraba-raba saku bajunya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa Nao-kun?" Tanya kakak itu kepada adiknya.

"Sepertinya ponselku tertinggal di tempat Slaine-san. Aku harus kembali"

"Mau ku temani?"

"Tidak usah Yuki-nee, bukannya kau juga sedang buru-buru? Aku sudah hapal kediaman Slaine-san. Aku pasti baik-baik saja"

"Hmm.. Baiklah.. Hati-hati" Yuki melambaikan tangan kepada adiknya yang sudah berlari menjauhi stasiun. Sementara itu kembali sebuah senyum kemenangan sangat tipis muncul di wajah Inaho.

 _ **Sementara itu di kediaman Slaine**_

Slaine melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat terhenti karna mengantar Yuki dan Inaho sampai pintu depan. Satu suap, dua suap, perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul. Seluruh badannya terasa panas, celananya terasa menjadi sangat sempit terutama di bagian itu, lututnya bahkan bergetar hebat. Slaine meletakkan piring yang dipegangnya, menghabiskan jus jeruk yang juga dibawa Yuki tadi. Slaine sudah berniat ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi bel di _apartement_ nya kembali berbunyi, _siaaal! Siapa yang datang di saat seperti ini?_ Gerutunya, mencoba menahan diri sedikit lebih lama untuk menemui tamunyanya itu. Slaine memeriksa monitor _cctv_ nya, emosinya kian meningkat saat melihat ternyata yang datang itu adalah si anak sinting. _Mau apa lagi dia?_

 _[Slaine-san, sepertinya ponselku tertinggal]_ ucap Inaho singkat padat dan jelas. Slaine sebenarnya tidak ingin membukakan pintu untuk orang itu, apalagi mempersilahkan orang sinting itu menginjakkan kakinya lagi di _apartementnya_. Hanya saja dia bahkan sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan lagi ke ruang santai untuk mengambilkan ponsel Inaho yang tertinggal. Maka dengan sangat amat berat hati, Slaine mengijinkan Inaho masuk untuk mengambil ponselnya sendiri. Sementara dirinya sendiri bersandar di tembok tepat di samping lemari sepatu dengan melipat tangan di depan dada bergaya sok keren.

"Ambil dan cepatlah pulang!" perintahnya ketus

"…" Inaho tidak menjawab, dia berjalan pelan ke arah ruang santai. Wajah datarnya seketika berubah mesum saat melihat tempat jus yang tadi dibawanya sudah kosong. Kembali dia memasang wajah datarnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang santai. "Slaine-san, tidak kusangka berdua denganku seperti ini saja membuatmu ingin melakukan itu lagi" ucap Inaho yang tengah memakai sepatunya sambil memandang lurus ke arah celana Slaine.

"HAAAAAAAAAAH? APA MAKSUDMU?"

"Kau itu selalu saja malu-malu Slaine-san. Tapi sayangnya tubuhmu tidak bisa menyembunyikannya" tanpa rasa malu Inaho meraba bagian depan celana Slaine. Membuat Slaine sedikit mendesah, dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk di samping lemari sepatu karna lututnya sudah tidak kuat berdiri. Wajah Slaine memerah sempurna, saat melihat tatapan Inaho. Inaho kembali melepas sepatunya dan tanpa dikomando menggendong Slaine ala _brydal style_ ke kamar mandi.

Meletakkan Slaine yang ada di gendongannya ke dalam _bathtub_ yang kosong, lalu menyalakan _shower._ Mereka berdua basah kuyup karna ulah Inaho. Slaine tidak lagi mencaci maki, seluruh tubuhnya terlalu merasakan nikmat untuk mengeluarkan cacian-cacian. Dia bahkan tidak protes dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Inaho melucuti semua yang ada ditubuhnya. Membuatnya benar-benar tanpa busana. Terlebih saat Inaho sudah memulai menaik turunkan tangannya tepat di benda milik Slaine. Slaine hanya bisa menengadahkan kepala membiarkan Inaho melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan ke tubuhnya. Seperti mengerti apa yang diinginkan Slaine, Inaho lalu menyemburkan air dari selang pendek yang ada di sana. Satu tangannya masih sibuk mempermainkan benda milik Slaine naik turun hingga sebuah tetes kental putih muncul tanda bahwa sebentar lagi Slaine akan mencapai batasnya. Sementara itu, tangan satunya sibuk membasahi seluruh tubuh Slaine. Kesan dingin dari _shower_ dan ulah Inaho dengan selang air belum cukup untuk bisa mendinginkan apa yang tengah dirasakan Slaine. Tangan kirinya sibuk memegang pinggiran _bathtub_ untuk menahan posisinya agar tidak jatuh sementara tangan kanannya memegang surai Inaho. Semakin keras dia memegang surai coklat Inaho, maka Inaho akan semakin mempercepat permainan tangannya. Desahannya semakin tidak terkendali saat Inaho meletakkan selang yang tadi dipegangnya dan beralih memainkan dua bola kembar Slaine. Suara nafasnya kian putus-putus, Slaine akhirnya kehabisan tenaga saat kembali mengeluarkan cairan kental miliknya dikedua telapak tangan Inaho. Dan seperti sebelumnya, Inaho menjilati tangannya tidak ingin membuang satu tetespun yang baru saja dikeluarkan Slaine.

"Manis seperti sebelumnya" ucap Inaho yang langsung mencium bibir Slaine penuh nafsu, tidak membiarkan pria berambut pirang itu untuk sejenak beristirahat mengambil nafas. Inaho menggigit bibir bawah Slaine, agar orang itu membukakan jalan untuknya. Seperti orang kesetanan, masih dengan posisinya mencium Slaine yang saat ini tengah tertidur di _bathtub_ di bawahnya dan dia yang berada di atas Slaine. Inaho membuka bajunya yang masih terpasang di badannya, beberapa saat melepas ciuman panas untuk benar-benar melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Slaine kembali membuka mulutnya, mengundang Inaho untuk sekali lagi memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si pirang. Tidak menunggu dua kali, Inaho menyambut positif tawaran itu. Kedua lutut dan siku Inaho menjadi penopang tubuhnya, sementara kesepuluh jari tangannya sibuk memegang surai-surai pirang Slaine. Slaine kembali merasa tubuhnya memenas, dengan kasar mendorong kepala Inaho agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Saliva mengalir di salah satu ujung bibirnya, meminta Inaho berbuat lebih dan lebih kepada dirinya. Manik hijau kebiruannya berubah sayu, terlalu menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Inaho yang mengerti arti tatapan Slaine itu, meraba tempat perlengkapan mandi yang ada di atas kepalanya, membuat beberapa botol sabun dan _shampo_ jatuh berhamburan.

Sebuah botol _shampo_ dengan tulisan _orange essence_ menarik perhatiannya. Inaho menumpahkan banyak cairan _shampo_ itu ke telapak tangannya. Mereka masih berciuman, Slaine masih mendorong kepala Inaho agar tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Slaine bahkan mengangkat sedikit bagian belakangnya agar Inaho bisa lebih mudah memasukan dua jarinya ke lubang bagian belakangnya. Inaho mengeluar masukkan jarinya, mencari titik sensitif milik Slaine di dalam sana. _Shampo_ yang tadi ditumpahkan Inaho ke tangannya membuatnya lebih mudah menemukan titik itu. Slaine melepaskan ciuman mereka, mengambil nafas yang membuatnya mengeluarkan suara mendesah lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Nggghhh, Ngghh.. Ha.. Hayaku" wajahnya semakin memerah saat sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Inaho tersenyum, mengecup pelan mata kiri Slaine sebelum mengeluarkan dua jari miliknya. Inaho kembali mengambil alih permainan, mengubah posisi Slaine yang tadinya tertidur di dalam _bathub_ menjadi posisi seperti merangkak. Slaine memegang bagian kepala pinggiran _bathtub,_ sementara itu lututnya menjadi penopang tubuhnya persis seperti gaya Inaho beberapa waktu lalu. Slaine mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya, memberitahu Inaho untuk tidak lagi membuang-buang waktu. Inaho tersenyum bahagia, kurang dari satu jam dan Slaine sudah dua kali 'mengundang' dirinya. Inaho memposisikan benda miliknya, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang Slaine yang terlihat sedikit memerah dan berkedut-kedut. Slaine menyipitkan matanya menahan sakit, bahkan persiapan dari Inaho dengan jarinya tadi tetap membuatnya merasakan sedikit sakit saat Inaho memasukkan miliknya.

"Ngggh Bahkan masih sesempit sebelumnya. Nggghh, ini benar-benar tempat ternyaman Slaine-san" Inaho berhenti sejenak saat benda miliknya tenggelam sempurna di lubang milik Slaine.

"Ngghh hentikan komentar ngggh menjijikanmu itu! Ce-cepatlah bergerak!" Slaine menoleh ke arah Inaho tidak senang. Kenapa dia harus berkomentar di saat seperti ini? Padahal tadi orang itu tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Kau, benar-benar tidak sabaran Slaine-san… Nggghh" ucap Inaho menarik barangnya sampai hampir keluar, lalu kembali memasukkan benda tumpul itu dengan sekali hentakan keras. Sekali lagi Slaine mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan perasaan nikmat yang seketika memenuhi kepala serta tubuhnya. Sementara itu Inaho yang sejak tadi bergerak maju mundur sambil memegang bokong Slaine, merubah posisinya. Menurunkan ketinggian badannya agar bisa memeluk tubuh telanjang Slaine dari belakang, dan menjilati ruas tulang belakang Slaine, menggigiti telinga Slaine meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Slaine kembali melirik Inaho, mulutnya kembali terbuka mengundang Inaho untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari itu. Degup jantung Inaho terdengar sangat keras, menembus kulitnya sendiri hingga dapat dirasakan Slaine dibalik punggungnya. Inaho kembali mengisi ruas mulut Slaine dengan lidahnya, tangan kirinya memegang perut Slaine agar dia bisa dengan muda memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri. Sementara itu tangan kanannya memegang benda milik Slaine yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Tidak adalagi percakapan di antara mereka, hanya bunyi air dari _shower,_ dari mulut mereka berdua dan dari lubang milik Slaine, dan dari suara desahan yang mereka berdua tidak bisa tahan lagi.

"Hhh Hhhh Slaine-san.. hhh Slaine-san.." Inaho terus mengulang menyebut nama si pirang yang dua minggu ini terus memenuhi otaknya. Semakin cepat dia menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur semakin keras dia menghantam titik sensitif milik Slaine, semakin erat juga pijatan yang dirasakannya di dalam sana. "Slaine-san hhh hhhh Kukira kita hhh hhh tidak akan melakukan hhh hhhh ini lagi hhhh"

"I-Inaho..nggghhh Aku…haaah nggghhh hampir…"

"Ki ngghhh kita bersama-sama.." Inaho mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Slaine berkali-kali menengadahkan kepala setiap kali Inaho berhasil mengenai titik sensitifnya. Slaine mempererat pegangannya, matanya berkunang-kunang karna ulah Inaho di mempermainkan bagian belakang dan depan tubuhnya.

Pijatan di lubang Slaine semakin keras, membuat Inaho tidak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk menumpahkan cairan miliknya di dalam Slaine. Refleks tangannya yang juga sedang bekerja di benda milik Slaine menguat, membuat Slaine juga kembali menumpahkan miliknya sekali lagi. Dan sekali lagi seperti malam dua minggu lalu mereka bersama-sama mencapai batas mereka. "Kau bisa sakit jika berada di sini Slaine-san" Inaho mematikan _shower_ , menggendong Slaine yang benar-benar kehabisan tenaga ke tempat tidur di kamar Slaine. Saat Inaho ingin memakaikan selimut kepada Slaine, Slaine jutru menarik tangan Inaho agar ikut tidur di sampingnya. Inaho mengangguk, membiarkan Slaine menjadikan lengan miliknya sebagai bantal. Mereka berdua yang kelelahan sama-sama jatuh tertidur di dalam selimut berwarna merah milik Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Langit di luar _apartement_ itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Inaho yang baru saja bangun sedikit terkejut melihat Slaine yang duduk di sampingnya memakai kemeja biru muda yang sedikit kebesaran. Di pangkuannya sebuah setelah lengkap sudah dia siapkan "Pakailah, pakaianmu basah. Tidak mungkin kau memakainya. Bukannya hari ini kau ada les?"

"Slaine-san"

"Dan ini, ini adalah kunci _apartement_ ku. Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau. Tapi, kita harus merahasiakan ini dari Yuki. Aku tidak ingin melukainya."

"Bukannya dengan memberikanku ini kau sudah mengkhianatinya? Melukainya?"

"Yaah. Kau memang benar hanya saja…."

"Kenapa kita tidak memberitahukan dia saja apa yang sebanarnya Slaine-san?"

"Kau benar, tapi aku tidak tau harus berkata apa kepadanya. Maksudku, aku.. kau.. kita pria, dan dia itu kakakmu sendiri. aku… "

"Baiklah, sementara kita rahasiakan dulu. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin salamanya merahasiakan ini kepadanya. Bagaimanapun dia itu kakakku"

Slaine mengangguk, membantu Inaho mengancingkan bajunya yang sekarang dipakai Inaho.

 _Yuki diam, mencerna kata-kata adiknya. Jika ada orang yang sangat dipercayai Yuki di dunia ini itu adalah Inaho Kaizuka, adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan juga Slaine yang selama hampir empat bulan mereka berpacaran tidak pernah membohonginya sekalipun. Inaho melanjutkan kerjaannya sementara Yuki mondar mandir seperti setrikaan rusak tepat di belakang Inaho. Yuki menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang memikirkan kasus tersulit dalam hidupnya. Hampir tiga puluh menit Yuki berfikir tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Selama itu juga Inaho bahkan sudah selesai memasak dan hampir selesai menata makanan yang dibuatnya ke dalam sebuah box._

 _Inaho melirik kakaknya yang sibuk berfikir itu, pelan-pelan mengambil sebuah pil berbentuk bulat dan melarutkannya ke dalam jus jeruk yang dibuatnya. 'Kali ini akan kupastikan Slaine-san menjadi milikku. Maaf Yuki-nee aku juga ingin memilikinya. Bahkan melebihimu'._

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

/menelan ludah/ padahal tadi niatnya chapter dua ini _soft_ tapi siapa sangka pas jadi malah lebih _brutal_ dari sebelumya. Huuuaaaa maafkan otak saya yang makin ke sini makin mesum. Salahkan para pembuat _fanart_ yang suka buat _unrated_ /gak/. Dan akhirnya dimulailah pereselingkuhan Slaine wwww, Slaine di sini jatuhnya malah jahat yah? Maruk, mau milikin Yuki, tapi mau sama Inaho Slaine 'kau nakal yah?' jaaaaaaaa seeee yaaaaa in the next chapter (ada gitu yang nunggu chapter 3?) hahahahahaha


	3. Healer and Treatment

**Summary** **:** "Anak kecil yang selalu bisa membuat wajahmu memerah" ucap Inaho dengan wajah tersenyum mesum.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** **M**

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**Beware Hard Lemon Inside!**_

 **~Review chapter 2~**

 **Harumia:** AYEEEEEE! Ini fanfic M pertamaku yang Hard Lemon! Kata orang bijak "mesum itu sudah kodrat manusia! Jadi jangan malu ketahuan mesum" (orang bijak siapa?"

 **Bbhyun:** Itu pil yang bisa bikin 'pengen' you know lah muehehehe.

 **Rosiel:** no one can beats Inaho! and I love that's shower scene wwwww

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **DIFFICULT LOVE**

 **(chap** **3** **)**

 **Healer and Treatment**

"Yuki-chan? Ada apa?" Slaine menatap khawatir kepada pacarnya yang sejak tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk ramen di hadapannya tidak jelas.

"Sejak semalam Inaho demam. Seharusnya hari ini Aku tidak ke kampus dulu dan merawatnya. Tapi hari ini jadwal kuliahku penuh dari pagi hingga malam."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tadi pagi demamnya sudah turun, tapi Aku khawatir siang nanti demamnya naik lagi. Dia bukan orang yang mau minum obat, semalam saja hampir satu jam Aku memaksanya sampai Dia mau meminum obatnya."

"Ba-bagaimana kalau Aku saja yang merawatnya siang ini? kebetulan hari ini jadwal kuliahku hanya satu tadi."

"Kau benar-benar mau membantuku sayang?"

"Dia kan adiknya Yuki-chan. Adik Yuki-chan itu, adikku juga kan?"

Yuki memeluk Slaine sayang. Siapa sangka pacarnya akan menawarkan bantuan seperti itu kepadanya? Awalnya Yuki bahkan sempat khawatir, karna pertemuan pertama Inaho dan Slaine tidak begitu berjalan lancar. Inaho seperti tidak merestui hubungan mereka berdua, hal itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir apalagi Inaho dengan jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya di hadapan Slaine. _'Bagaimana jika Slaine memutuskan hubungan mereka karna ulah Inaho'_ hal itulah yang selalu menghantuinya sejak pertama kali mengenalkan Inaho dan Slaine. Tapi sepertinya Slaine malah tidak menyadari sikap Inaho kepadanya, buktinya saat ini pacarnya itu malah menawarkan diri untuk merawat adiknya.

…..

Slaine memasuki _apartement_ milik Yuki dan Inaho dengan kunci cadangan yang tadi diberikan Yuki kepadanya. Sama seperti saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu, Slaine bisa merasakan aroma jeruk sangat kuat. Aroma itu jelas bukan ulah Yuki, tapi ulah adiknya yang beberapa waktu ini entah kenapa selalu mengganggu fikirannya. Sejak pertama kali mendekati Yuki, Slaine tau bahwa wanita itu tidak seperti wanita-wanita lain. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilannya, Dia selalu tampil apa adanya. Hal itulah yang membuatnya menyukai Yuki.

Pintu kamar Inaho sedikit terbuka, dari celah itu Slaine bisa melihat keadaan Inaho. Wajah pria yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu sedikit memerah. Kain yang dijadikannya kompres sudah tidak lagi pada tempatnya, jatuh berhamburan di lantai. Slaine segera ke dapur, menyiapkan semangkuk air dingin yang akan digunakannya untuk mengompres Inaho. Jam di tangannya baru menunjuk pukul sebelas siang, masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum Inaho meminum obatnya lagi.

Dari dekat wajah Inaho tampak lebih merah daripada yang dilihatnya dari celah pintu tadi. Suhu tubuhnya bahkan mencapai empat puluh derajat. Dengan telaten Slaine merawat Inaho yang tengah demam tinggi. Mengompres Inaho, mengeringkan semua keringat Inaho dan membuatkan Inaho makan siang. Bagaimanapun Inaho butuh makan sebelum meminum obatnya nanti. Dengan pengetahuan ala kadarnya tentang masak memasak, Slaine akhirnya memutuskan membuatkan bubur dengan campuran telur –dari infomasi yang diberikan Yuki, Inaho sangat menyukai telur–. Tepat saat jam di tangannya menunjuk pukul dua belas siang, Slaine memutuskan membangunkan Inaho yang tampak tertidur lelap.

"Inaho-kun.. Kau masih hidupkan?" Tanya Slaine sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Inaho pelan.

"…" Inaho yang akhirnya bangun tidak bersuara, hanya menatap Slaine yang saat ini berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. "Ini surga" ucapnya setelah sekian lama bertatapan dengan Slaine yang saat ini wajahnya juga memerah.

"Ka-Kau bodoh? Ini masih di dunia! Kau bahkan belum mati Inaho-kun!"

"Tapi Aku melihat malaikat"

"Su-sudahlah. Kau makan dulu lalu minum obatmu"

Inaho yang tadi sudah membuka mulutnya minta disuapi oleh Slaine sekarang malah berbalik membelakangi Slaine. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh kepalanya, menyisakan dua ujung rambut berwarna coklatnya yang mencuat. "Jika Kau tidak makan, bagaimana Kau akan minum obat? Lihatlah, Aku bahkan membuatkanmu bubur dengan campuran telur. Bukannya Kau suka telurkan?"

"Aku tidak suka obat"

"HAAAAAAAAAAH? Kalau Kau tidak meminum obatmu, bagaimana Kau bisa sembuh?" Slaine masih dengan posenya yang tadi, pose bersiap menyuapi Inaho yang masih membelakanginya dan masih menutup dirinya di dalam selimut.

"Jika Aku sembuh, Kau tidak merawatku lagi Slaine-san. Aku lebih memilih sakit supaya Kau selalu merawatku"

"Jangan bodoh! Aku ke sini hanya untuk menggantikan Yuki-chan yang hari ini tidak bisa merawatmu. Jika bukan karna Dia, Aku tidak akan berada di sini sekarang, sedang membujuk anak kecil yang bahkan takut meminum obatnya sendiri. Ayo….." Slaine tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karna saat ini Inaho sudah mengunci bibirnya. Mangkuk bubur yang dipegangnya sampai terjatuh dan tumpah, membuat selimut dan _bedcover_ berwarna orange milik Inaho menjadi kotor.

"Anak kecil yang selalu bisa membuat wajahmu memerah" ucap Inaho dengan wajah tersenyum mesum. Mengabaikan selimutnya yang saat ini benar-benar kotor karna bubur yang tadi tanpa sengaja ditumpahkan Slaine. Padahal biasanya Dia pasti akan marah besar jika ada sedikit saja noda yang menempel pada selimut kesayangannya.

"AAARRGGGHHHH Ma-maaf. Selimut dan _bedcovermu_ jadi kotor" dengan sangat panik Slaine menarik dua kain tebal itu paksa. Dia bahkan lupa tujuan utamanya ke _apartement_ Yuki untuk merawat Inaho.

"Kau tau Slaine-san. Selimut dan _bedcover_ ini pesanan khusus, tidak ada duanya di dunia ini. Bagaimana kau akan menggantinya jika nodanya tidak bisa hilang?" Inaho menatap nanar kepada selimutnya dan mengeluarkan suara sedih yang dibuat-buat agar Slaine merasa semakin bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan Aku Inaho-kun. Aku tidak sengaja. Bukannya ini juga salahmu menciumku tiba-tiba?"

"Kau sudah menumpahkan bubur dan membuat selimutku kotor, dan sekarang malah menyalahkanku?"

"A-Aku tidak.. Maksudku"

"Baiklah, Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat"

"A-apa itu?"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Wajah pria berambut coklat itu memerah, tapi bukan merah disebabkan demam seperti yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Keringat dari pelipisnya bercucuran, mata dengan iris merahnya menatap lurus kepada helai-helai kuning rambut Slaine yang saat ini sedang menjilat barangnya di bawah sana.

"Sl-Slaine-san.. ngggh"

"Hwadah Hwapah hwalagih? " (Ada apa lagi?) Tanya Slaine dengan mulut penuh, Dia bahkan tidak mau melihat Inaho. Sejak tadi Dia sudah menjilati barang milik Inaho dan harus meraba miliknya sendiri. _'Hukuman Inaho'_ itu membuatnya merasa persis seperti orang mesum, karna itulah Dia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan Inaho. Slaine berlutut di lantai, sedangkan Inaho duduk di atas kasurnya menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan di belakang. Pinggulnya sedikit terangkat, Inaho bahkan melebarkan kedua kakinya agar Slaine di bawah sana bisa lebih muda menikmati _'lollipop'_ nya.

Sentuhan lembut lidah milik Slaine membuat Inaho sedikit hilang kendali. Inaho menyelipkan jari-jarinya di helai rambut Slaine. Menuntun si pirang agar sedikit mempercepat _blow job_ yang dilakukannya. Sedikit kasar Inaho membantu Slaine dengan menuntun –maju mundur– kepala milik si pirang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, Dia bahkan merasakan seluruh darahnya mengalir ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bagian yang saat ini sedang berada di mulut Slaine dan tengah dipermainkan lidah lembut Slaine. Tanpa rasa berdosa Inaho menyemprotkan cairan kental putih miliknya tepat di mulut Slaine. Sangat banyak, hingga beberapa tetes yang belum sempat ditelan Slaine menetes tepat di ujung bibir si pirang. Inaho membantu Slaine berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, mengajak Slaine agar ikut berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa rasa malu, Inaho menjilati ujung bibir Slaine, beralih ke arah telinga si pirang yang memang sudah memerah sejak tadi. Tangan-tangannya yang sedikit gelap perlahan membuka kancing kemeja berwarna merah yang dikenakan Slaine. Menjelajahi kulit tubuh Slaine dengan telapak tangannya, pelan, lembut seolah sedang memegang benda yang gampang pecah. Inaho kembali meminta akses untuk masuk ke mulut Slaine. Tapi kali ini Slaine sama sekali tidak mengijinkan, Dia bahkan menyampingkan wajahnya ke kiri untuk menghindari permintaan Inaho. "Ka-Kau mau menulariku penyakitmu?"

"Ide yang bagus. Jika Kau sakit Aku bisa merawatmu, seperti saat ini Kau merawatku"

"U-Urusai! Aku seperti ini juga hanya agar Kau memaafkanku karna sudah membuat selimut dan _bedcovermu_ terkena tumpahan bubur… Aaaahhhhh" Slaine sedikit memekit saat sebuah jari Inaho sudah memasuki lubangnya. "Ka-kau mau haaah nggghhh membunuhku? Itu menyakitkan Inaho-kun" Slaine mendorong tubuh Inaho yang sekarang berada di atasnya. Inaho menghentikan aktivitas _'penyiksaannya'_ itu. Pria berambut coklat itu keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Slaine yang hanya memakai selembar kemeja yang hampir terlepas, pria itu masih mengatur nafasnya di atas tempat tidur Inaho. Kurang dari lima menit, Inaho kembali memasuki kamar itu dengan membawa sebuah botol _lotion_. Si pria bersurai coklat kembali menaiki tempat tidurnya, mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan Slaine. Inaho bahkan meletakkan kaki kanan Slaine tepat di pundaknya, sementara Inaho sibuk menuangkan lotion yang akan dia gunakannya sebagai pelumas, Slaine kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar Inaho. Tidak berani menatap Inaho di hadapannya, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang membayangkan mereka akan kembali menjadi satu.

Degupan jantung si pirang semakin keras saat Inaho langsung memasukkan barangnya ke lubang milik Slaine. _Lotion_ yang digunakan Inaho tidak terlalu berguna, terbukti dari wajah Slaine yang terlihat menahan sakit. Inaho yang menyadari ekspresi Slaine berhenti sejenak, menunggu persetujuan Slaine untuk bergerak. Setelah beberapa lama, Slaine yang sudah beradaptasi dengan Inaho di dalamnya akhirnya mengangguk. Tatapannya masih setia pada jendela kamar yang tirainya terbuka itu, memperlihatkan pemandangan bahwa di luar sana saat ini tengah hujan.

"Slaine-san.."

"Ngghh… " Slaine tidak menjawab, hanya suara desahan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat bantal di samping kepalanya. Seolah jika Dia melepaskan pegangannya itu, Dia akan terbang ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau siapapun karna perlakuan Inaho kepadanya. Setiap kali Inaho menyentakkan pinggulnya, pegangan Slaine ke ujung-ujung bantal dengan kulit berwarna orange itu juga semakin menguat.

"Slaine-san.." Inaho menuntun wajah Slaine agar menatapnya mengabaikan apapun yang tengah terjadi di luar sana. Tangan dengan kulit kecoklatan itu masih menempel di pipi putih Slaine, membuat si pemilik manik hijau kebiruan itu mau tidak mau akhirnya balas menatap si pemilik iris merah yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. "Apa Aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Inaho yang langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Slaine. "Haah Hah Ahhh Lalu kenapa Kau tidak balas menatapku?"

"Nggghh Ba-bagaimana nggghhh jika sakitmu makin nggghhhh parah?"

"Uggghh Haaah Justru sakitku akan sembuh,haaaah Kau membuatku mengeluarkan keringat sebanyak ini. Ugghhhnnn Tentu saja Aku akan sembuh Nggghh"

Inaho masih terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, sekarang tidak hanya kaki kanan Slaine yang menempel di pundaknya, kaki kiri Slaine juga sudah Dia letakkan di pundaknya beberapa saat lalu. Membuatnya semakin mudah menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Membuatnya semakin leluasa menusuk lubang Slaine dengan barangnya yang semakin lama semakin mengeras dan membesar. Posisinya yang seperti itu juga membuatnya semakin mudah agar tangannya bisa melakukan tugas kepada barang milik Slaine. Bunyi derik tempat tidur semakin keras setiap kali Inaho berhasil mengenai titik kenikmatan Slaine di dalam sana. Nafas mereka berdua memburu satu sama lain. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa semakin panas. Inaho kembali menuntun Slaine agar si pirang mau mengalungkan lengannya di leher Inaho. "Slaine-san.." Iris merah dan hijau kebiruan itu kembali bertemu, seketika wajah Slaine memerah saat Inaho berbisik kepadanya nyaris dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Nafas Inaho berat dan panas, wajah si surai coklat juga semakin memerah, tidak hanya itu tempo gerakannya juga melambat. Slaine mengerutkan dahinya, pertama kalinya Inaho melambatkan gerakannya seperti itu di tengah-tengah permainan. Slaine kembali mendorong Inaho, melepaskan tubuh mereka setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Inaho yang kembali naik. Slaine menyuruh Inaho untuk berganti posisi dengannya, dan menyerahkan semua sisanya kepada dirinya. Merasa kurang sehat, Inaho akhirnya menyetujui saran Slaine, Diapun berbaring di atas kasurnya. Sementara itu di atasnya, Slaine yang kembali berniat memasukkan barang Inaho pada lubangnya tampak tengah berhati-hati memposisikan lubangnya tepat di atas barang Inaho yang masih berdiri tegak dan tampak berkedut-kedut. Barang milik Inaho kembali tenggelam sempurna pada lubang Slaine. Slaine berhenti sejenak menatap Inaho yang ada di bawahnya dan saat ini tengah tersenyum mesum ke arahnya.

"Ke-kenapa Kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Slaine sekali lagi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau orang paling beruntung Slaine-san, bisa melihat senyumanku" Inaho mengaitkan jari jemarinya kepada Slaine yang masih tidak berani menatapnya. Slaine memulai gerakan naik turunnya, membuat barangnya yang terabaikan juga naik turun. Inaho kembali menarik Slaine, dada berbeda warna mereka kembali saling menempel. Mereka berdua sama-sama saling merasakan degup jantung masing-masing. "Permainanmu haah haahh ngggh semakin bagus nggh Slaine-san ngghhh haaah". Slaine tidak menanggapi perkataan Inaho, ini adalah kali pertama baginya harus 'bekerja' sendiri. Slaine akhirnya melepaskan tangan kirinya dari pegangan tangan Inaho. Dengan sedikit canggung Slaine akhirnya membuat gerakan naik turun ke barang miliknya sendiri. Slaine mempercepat gerakannya, Dia sudah merasakan akan mencapai batasnya sebentar lagi. Begitu pula Inaho yang saat ini memegang pinggang Slaine agar si pirang itu mempercepat gerakannya. Suara nafas memburu, desahan-desahan, bunyi derik tempat tidur, dan suara Inaho yang berulang kali menyebut nama Slaine kembali memenuhi kamar bernuansa orange itu. Sepuluh menit kemudian Slaine akhirnya jatuh tepat di atas Inaho, dari lubang miliknya sesaat setalah benda Inaho keluar, aliran cairan kental berwarna putih juga tercipta. Sementara di telapak tangannya, dipenuhi oleh cairan kental miliknya sendiri. Inaho yang sudah kehabisan tenaga masih sempat menjilati semua cairan kental putih milik Slaine "Manis seperti biasa" ucap Inaho sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine baru saja mengganti kompres di dahi Inaho, demam orang itu sudah turun, wajahnya juga tidak semerah tadi. Slaine bahkan sudah memakaikan piyama orange dengan motif lemon kepada Inaho. dan menyelimuti Inaho dengan selimut berwarna _peach_. Membuatnya seolah _main of view_ dari ruangan bernuansa orange itu. Si pirang juga sudah memakai pakaiannya sendiri, sangat rapih bahkan tidak ada bekas bahwa setengah jam lalu mereka baru saja sama-sama mencapai nikmat dunia bersama-sama. Slaine jatuh tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidur Inaho.

…

"Nao-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yuki yang baru saja ingin meletakkan sarapan di meja di samping tempat tidur Inaho. Dua buah roti dengan olesan selai kacang dan segelas jus jeruk kesukaan Inaho.

"Yuki-nee, dimana Slaine-san?" Tanya Inaho kepada kakaknya yang sedang memunguti bekas kompres milik Inaho.

"Dia pulang semalam, Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Kau pasti menyusahkannya lagikan? Padahal dia sudah berbaik hati menawarkan diri merawatmu. Kenapa Kau malah menyusahkannya?" Yuki menatap adiknya yang tengah menikmati sarapan. Niatnya yang tadi ingin menasihati Inaho kembali hilang saat melihat wajah datar Inaho.

 _[D-R-E-A-M-E-R, DREAMER]_

Inaho dan Yuki serentak menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari ponsel Inaho yang sejak tadi berbunyi.

"Ring…" mata Yuki membulat, dia bahkan tidak menyelesaikan apa yang akan dikatakannya karna terlalu kaget melihat wallpaper di ponsel Inaho. "A ha ha.. Nao-kun wallpaper ponselmu…" Yuki memberikan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya

"Ohh.. itu foto kemarin, Aku sengaja memotret wajah tertidur Slaine-san untuk kuperlihatkan padamu. Mungkin efek demamku, tanpa sadar menyetelnya sebagai wallpaper. Padahal kemarin gambar itu ingin kukirim padamu" ucap Inaho masih dengan wajah datarnya, satu roti yang disiapkan kakanya sudah habis.

"Dia terlihat sangat imut" ucap Yuki dengan wajah memerah

' _Seandainya Kau tau Yuki-nee, Dia bahkan jauh lebih imut setiap kali kami menjadi satu'_

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Inaho itu emang cocoknya mesum yah? Mesum karna liat Slaine doang tapi muehehehe. Sejujurnya ide chapter 3 ini sudah ada jauh sebelum buat chapter 2 hahaha. Jadi beginilah, dan kayaknya fanfic ini bakalan jadi fanfic full kemesuman Inaho (kabur)


	4. Day Dreaming

**Summary** **:** "Tapi aku ini ngghhh Pria! Bukannya benda yang kau pegang nggghh itu adalah buktinya?"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** **M**

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**Beware Hard Lemon Inside!**_

 _ **Review chap 3~**_

 _ **Harumia Risa:**_ _maksudnya, chapternya makin mesum? Phuahahahah (digampar) "bayankanku beri Surein~~" nyanyi_

 _ **Fujoshi Desu:**_ _baru baca yah? padahal ini terbitnya sama dengan reaching you hahaha. Itu bisa dibuatin story lain loh ._.)b tapi gak tau juga bisa apa gk buat Inaho menyakiti Slaine. Kan aslinya si Inaho itu sayang banget sama Slaine. #timInahoSayangSlaine_

 _ **Bbhyun:**_ _(pose cekrekt) jangan menganggap enteng wajah datar Inaho. dibaliknya ada mesum yang sanga banyak. Sempat dibuatin meme malah (digampar)_

 _ **Rosiel:**_ _you can't defeat Inaho so eassly Yuki-chan~~_

 _ **InaSlaine's Lovers:**_ _muhehehehe tenang saja bakal di lanjut muehehehe_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **DIFFICULT LOVE**

 **(chap** **4** **)**

" **Day Dreaming"**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Inaho-kun?" wajah Slaine terlihat sangat merah, nafasnya sedikit tersengal karna baru saja berlari dari lantai empat ke lantai satu saat dia tanpa sengaja melihat sosok pacar –keduanya yang merupakan adik kandung dari Yuki-chan pacar pertamanya– tengah berdiri seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Menemuimu" jawab Inaho dengan wajah sangat tenang. Berbeda sekali dengan orang yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" Tanya Slaine panik sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Mereka sekarang sudah berada dibelakang gedung fakultas, jalanan di sana cukup sepi sangat berbeda dengan jalan di depan gedung.

"Maksudmu Yuki-nee?" jawab Inaho masih dengan wajah datarnya. Slaine menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Justru dia yang menyuruhku ke sini"

"HAAAH?"

"Dia lupa membawa buku panduan praktikumnya"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Inaho-kun?"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya dari tadi Slaine-san?"

"Mana bukunya? Akan kubawa ke kelas"

Inaho menyerahkan buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Slaine. Pandangannya masih tetap tertuju kepada pria bersurai kuning di depannya itu. Kemeja abu-abu, dipadu dengan blazer lengan pendek berwarna merah marun siang itu membungkus tubuh Slaine.

"Slaine-san, hari ini jadwal kuliahmu?"

Slaine melirik jam tangannya, jarum pendek hampir menunjuk angka sepuluh. Begitupula jarum panjang yang baru saja melintasi angka sepuluh untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya hari itu. "tujuh menit lagi kelasku dimulai. Jam dua belas siang nanti baru akan berakhir. Pukul tiga sore kelas keduaku hari ini dan akan berakhir pukul lima sore nanti. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Di mana perpustakaan fakultasmu Slaine-san?"

"Ada di lantai teratas, di lantai lima. Kau tinggal berbelok ke arah kiri saat keluar dari lift. Hei. Kau sedang bolos yah?"

"Tidak. Aku memang sedang libur, anak kelas tiga libur untuk persiapan ujian mereka. Kau terlambat menanyakannya Slaine-san. Dan jika kau tidak segera pergi, kau akan terlambat memasuki kelasmu. Kau juga harus mengantarkan itu ke Yuki-nee kan?" Slaine yang akhirnya sadar langsung berlari meninggalkan Inaho. Di belakangnya Inaho hanya bisa memandang punggung Slaine yang berlari semakin menjauhinya. Inaho kembali tersenyum sangat tipis, siapa sangka hanya memandang punggung pria yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu bisa membuatnya merasa sesenang itu.

….

Inaho duduk bersandar tepat di bawah jendela, jika dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dia akan melihat taman belakang gedung itu. pohon-pohon besar yang daunnya cukup rindang, di bawahnya beberapa mahasiswa duduk berteduh dari sengatan matahari yang sudah mulai panas padahal waktu baru saja menunjuk pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Mereka terlihat asik bercerita, bahkan ada yang berbaring di atas rumput-rumput yang menghijau. Beberapa sibuk memberi garis penandan di literatur-literatur dengan beratus halaman cukup tebal dan berat untuk dibawa. Beberapa terlihat sibuk menatap layar komputer jinjingnya mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas, memeriksa materi kuliah mereka atau bahkan hanya mengecek akun-akun sosial media mereka, hanya orang-orang itu yang tau Inaho bahkan tidak peduli.

Sudah hampir setengah jam dia duduk di tempat itu, sejak tadi membalik-balik buku yang tadi diamblinya acak dari rak. Tapi matanya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan satu kata bahkan satupun huruf yang ada di buku tersebut. Dia hanya membolak balik buku itu sampai pada halaman terakhir, lalu kembali membuka halaman paling awal. Angin berhembus masuk ke ruangan itu dari jendela yang terbuka, membelai lembut surai coklatnya.

…..

"Slaine-san?" Inaho menatap lekat kepada Slaine yang saat ini tengah berjongkok dan juga sedang memandangnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Inaho-kun. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang" ucap Slaine seraya berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk ujung belakang bajunya yang tadi menyentuh lantai saat berjongkok memandangi Inaho yang tengah tertidur. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Slaine sedikit berbisik –karna tidak ingin mengganggu pengunjung perpustakaan lain– tapi tidak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat menyadari posisi mereka. Inaho yang masih terduduk di lantai tadi menarik tangan Slaine, hingga pria pirang itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Inaho. Wajahnya seketika memerah saat matanya tanpa sadar menatap lurus ke dalam mata Inaho.

"Aku lapar"

"Ka-kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Kita ke _cafeteria_ untuk makan siang" Slaine masih berbisik, saat ini dia benar-benar tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang lain terlebih dengan posisinya yang seperti itu. Tangan Inaho yang melingkar di pingganya, wajah mereka yang terpaut sangat dekat, hingga hembusan nafas Inaho yang menguarkan aroma jeruk bisa dirasakannya. Detak jantung Inaho yang berdetak semakin cepat, Slaine yakin saat ini Inaho juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. "I-Inaho-kun, ba-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" Slaine mencoba melepaskan diri dari Inaho, sayangnya pelukan orang yang lebih muda darinya itu makin kuat. Kedua tangan yang dia jadikan penahan tubuh tergelincir karna kegugupannya, dia yang tadinya berniat melepaskan diri malah berada dalam posisi makin berbahaya apalagi saat mulutnya menempel dengan mulut Inaho yang berada di bawahnya. Wajah Inaho terlihat masih datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi mata orang itu berkilat bahagia menuju senyum mesumnya.

"Kita sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin akan kusia-siakan Slaine-san"

"Ki-kita ini di perpustakaan! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang ke sini dan melihat kita?"

"Ini daerah yang tidak akan dimasukin orang-orang"

"Ke-kenapa kau fikir begitu?"

"Lihat tumpukan debu di rak buku itu. Aku yakin tidak pernah ada yang ke sini selama lebih dari sebulan ini"

"Ba-bagaimana jika hari ini ada yang ke sini?"

"Yah mereka akan melihat kita"

"Hei.. Ayolah I-Ina hmmpppph"

Inaho mengunci bibir Slaine. Ciuman mereka yang awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan lembut berubah saat Inaho mulai menjilati telinga Slaine. Inaho tersenyum mendapati pacarnya yang terlihat kegelian. Telinga Slaine yang berubah warna menjadi merah itu kini basah akibat ulah Inaho. tidak hanya sampai di sana, Inaho bahkan menjelajahi area belakang telinga, leher bahkan pundak Slaine yang sedikit bisa diakses oleh lidah Inaho. Sementara lidahnya sibuk menjilati leher jenjang Slaine, tangan Inaho tidak mau kalah. Tanganya perlahan menyusup melalui bagian belakang baju Slaine. Jari-jarinya yang sedikit lebih gelap jika dibandingkan dengan warna kulit Slaine menjelajahi setiap senti kulit tubuh pria yang saat ini sedang tengkurap di atas tubuhnya.

"I-inaho-kun.. ba-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?" wajah Slaine semakin memerah saat salah satu tangan Inaho mulai menyusup ke dalam celananya. Inaho tidak menjawab. Malah mengeluarkan tangannya yang tadi sempat menyusup ke dalam celana milik Slaine. Tidak hanya tangannya di bawah sana, tapi tangannya yang tadi juga menyusup ke dalam baju Slaine dia tarik. Dia juga melepaskan kecupan basah dan panasnya dari leher dan pundak Slaine. Inaho menempelkan keningnya dan Slaine, memaksa manik hijau kebiruan milik kekasihnya itu untuk menatap tepat ke dalam matanya."I-Inhao-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Slaine tergagap saat Inaho sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, tentu saja dengan Slaine yang masih di atas. Mereka saat ini berada di antara dua buah rak buku, lampu di daerah itu cukup redup, dan seperti kata Inaho tadi tempat itu memang sangat jarang dilalui orang.

Inaho kembali menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian milik Slaine. Remaja bersurai coklat itu menjilati ujung bibir Slaine, matanya masih tetap tidak berkedip menatap Slaine. "Ki-kita be-benar akan melakukannya?" Slaine bertanya malu, memalingkan wajahnya menatap tumpukan buku di rak di sebelah kanannya. Dia dan Inaho sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, Dia bahkan sudah mulai hapal saat suhu tubuh Inaho mulai memanas hanya karna mereka bersentuhan sedikit. Tapi tetap saja, ini kali pertamanya Inaho mengajaknya melakukan hal itu di tempat yang orang bisa saja memergoki mereka. Jika sedang berada di apartemennya atau di apartement Inaho –tentu saja saat Yuki-chan tidak di rumah– Slaine tentu saja akan senang melakukannya. Tapi ini di tempat umum, terlebih ini di kampus dan mereka bukanlah pasangan yang dengan lebel 'normal'.

"Tentu saja, sudah sejauh ini aku sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku"

"Tapi.. Bisa saja ada ngggghhhh"' Slaine melenguh tertahan saat Inaho sudah mulai meraba-raba daerah bokongnya. Entah sejak kapan Slaine pun tidak tau dan tidak sadar bahwa saat ini celananya sudah turun sampai di pahanya

"Makanya jangan bersuara Slaine-san. Tapi terserah padamu, aku tidak masalah jika ada yang melihat kita. Itu akan memudahkanku memberitahu kepada orang-orang bahwa kau milikku dan hanya milikku Slaine-san" Slaine menelan ludahnya pelan. Wajahnya sedikit meringis saat Inaho langsung memasukkan dua jarinya yang tanpa pelicin tepat di lubangnya. "Wajahmu terlihat cantik jika seperti itu Slaine-san"

"Tapi aku ini ngghhh Pria! Bukannya benda yang kau pegang nggghh itu adalah buktinya?"

"Tapi posisimu saat kita melakukan itu adalah 'wanita'"

"U-urusai"

Inaho kembali menusuk lubang Slaine dengan dua jarinya. Wajah Slaine yang beberapa sat lalu terlihat meringis menahan sakit karna ulah Inaho berubah saat Inaho akhirnya menemukan titik sensitif Slaine di dalam sana. Tidak hanya wajah Slaine yang menunjukkan bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang merasakan nikmat akibat perbuatan Inaho. Benda miliknya yang juga perlahan semakin mengeras juga merupakan pertanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam salah satu permainan Inaho.

"nghhhh haaaaah .. haaaaah nggghhh" Slaine menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak ingin suaranya didengar orang lain. "Inaho-kun" wajah Slaine terlihat kecewa saat Inaho mengeluarkan jarinya. Slaine menatap Inaho yang sejak tadi masih berada di bawahnya. Orang yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup mata kiri Slaine lembut.

"Hari ini kau masih ada kuliahkan? Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu lelah Slaine-san. Jadi tunggu sebentar." Inaho mendorong sedikit badan Slaine agar si pirang pindah dari atasnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mempersiapkan bendanya dan benda milik Slaine yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya. Setelah semua persiapannnya selesai Inaho lalu mengubah posisinya dan ini Slaine sedang bersandar di dinding. Inaho kembali memasukkan jarinya memastikan bahwa Slaine sudah siap.

Dua tungkai kaki panjang Slaine, bergantung di pundak Inaho. perlahan Inaho memasukkan bendanya ke dalam lubang Slaine. Pijatan di dalam sana benar-benar membuat Inaho hampir hilang kendali untuk meneriakkan nama pacaranya itu. Untung Slaine cepat-cepat mengunci mulut Inaho dengan ciumannya. Lidah milik Inaho menjelajah di ronggga mulut Slaine. Meninggalkan bunyi kecipak-kecipak. Suhu udara perpustakaan yang dingin tidak begitu berpengaruh terbukti dari banyaknya keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

Inaho mulai memamuju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. Kedua lututnya bertupu di lantai perpustakaan. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang rak buku untuk mempertahankan posisinya, lengan kanannya melingkar erat di tubuh Slaine. Saliva mengalir dari ujung bibir keduanya, Inaho melepaskan ciumannya. Paru-parunya butuh lebih banyak oksigen, benang saliva yang tercipta dari ciuman mereka perlahan menipis saat Inaho menarik mundur kepalanya dari Slaine. Slaine menutup kedua mulutnya menahan suara saat Inaho mulai mengigiti niplenya dan tangannya kembali bermain di bendanya. Tiga dari lima titik kenikmatannya dikuasai Inaho saat ini. Membuatnya sulit untuk tidak mengeluakan desahan di sela-sela dia menyebut nama Inaho.

 _[hei kau mendengar ada suara aneh?]_

 _[hmm? Tidak]_

 _[aneh sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu. Yasudahlah]_

"I-Inaho-kun. Kita hampir nghhhh ketahuan" mata Slaine terbelalak

"Hmm. Hampir haaah haaah tapi belum. Jika tidak ingin ketahuan haaaah haaaah haaa maka diamlah"

"nggghhh ka-kau kira aku nggggh bisa mengendalikan diriku saaat kau ngggggh melakukan ini ngggggh padaku?" Slaine memegang kedua rak yang mengapitnya. Di bawah sana Inaho semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Inaho seperti sudah hapal betul seperti apa lekukan-lekukan di dalam sana. Tubuh Slaine bergetar hebat setiap kali Inaho menyentakkan bendanya ke dalam Slaine. Mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi sayu, tanda bahwa tidak lama lagi mereka akan mencapai batas.

….

"Hei.. Inaho-kun" Slaine menepuk-nepuk pipi Inaho yang tengah tertidur di bawah jendela perpustakaan yang terbuka. Matahari jam dua siang mulai memasuki ruang itu. buku bersampul warna kuning yang tadi dipegangnya terbuka, tertelengkup tepat di atas dada anak kelas tiga senior high school itu.

"Slaine-san?" Inaho menatap wajah orang di depannya bingung.

"Jangan tidur di tempat ini. petugas perpustakaan bisa memarahimu"

Inaho mendekatkan mulutnya tepat di samping telinga Slaine. Dia berbisik sangat pelan, tapi bisikannya itu membuat wajah Slaine langsung memerah. "Aku bermimpi kita…"

"Ja-jangan bodoh" Slaine mendorong wajah Inaho agar menjauhinya.

"Slaine-san… ikuti aku" Inaho yang sejak tadi duduk bersandar langsung berdiri, membuat buku besampul kuning yang tadi terbuka jatuh ke lantai, tertutup tidak meninggalkan jejak halaman yang tadi dibaca Inaho.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" Slaine berbisik. Beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Slaine hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan-tatapan orang-orang yang mereka lewati satu persatu.

"Ikut saja" Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan perpustakaan, masuk ke lift bahkan meninggalkan gedung fakultas. Inaho masih tidak melepaskan pegangannya. Slaine terpaksa harus sedikit berlari agar bisa menjajarkan langkahnya dengan langkaha besar Inaho.

"Sebentar lagi kelasku akan mulai"

"Kali ini Slaine-san ijin dulu."

….

Yuki memandang wajahnya dari cermin berukuran kecil yang dipegangnya. Kunci duplikat yang didapatkannya dari Slaine kini berada di tangan kanannya, sementara itu tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah kantong berukuran sedang. Di dalamnya berbagai macam bahan makanan untuk seminggu yang sengaja dibelikan Yuki untuk pacarnya itu. "Hmmm? Bukannya ini sepatu Inaho?" Tanya Yuki kepada dirinya sendiri saat melihat sepatu adiknya di aparement Slaine "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?" Yuki memasuki apartement itu. beberapa lembar pakaian berhamburan dari ruang santai menuju sebuah kamar yang Yuki tau adalah kamar milik Slaine. Kamar itu sedikit terbuka, di sana sedikit gelap karna horden kamarnya tidak terbuka. Yuki hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengarannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

" _Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepatlah bergerak!"_

" _Wah.. wah sekarang Slaine-san sudah tidak sabaran hmm?" Inaho menarik pinggulnya, kepala bendanya masih menancap di sana tapi tidak dalam, hanya ujungnya. "Bergerak seperti ini?" ucapnya menusuk lubang itu keras diikuti desahan yang keluar dari bibir Slaine. Inaho kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. Lidahnya menjalar ke seluruh punggung Slaine._

Yuki menggeleng, tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kantong yang di pegangnya. Beberapa buah jeruk menggelinding bahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana adiknya sendiri dan kakaknya tengah menjadi satu. Yuki menutup telinganya saat adik dan pacarnya mulai memanggil nama satu sama lain di sela-sela desahan keras mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari suara keras dari kantong jatuh yang dibawa Yuki tadi. Di dalam sana dua orang yang sangat dipercayainya tengah melakukan hal itu.

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

 _Yuhuuuuuuuuu terima kasih sudah membaca salah satu fic termesum saya. Dan terima kasih kepada Aya yang sudah membantu mencari ide chapter ini. berkat dia fic yang dalam seminggu ini entah berapa kali ditunda buatnya bisa selesai. Jadi intinya di sini Yuki sudah tau perselingkuhan Inaho dan Slaine. Tapi jujur, saya sendiri belum bisa memastikan reaksi Yuki ke depannya hahahah. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang selalu meninggalkan jejak reviewnya fufufu. See yaaaa next chapter_


	5. Salty but Sweety

**Summary** **:** Tapi, sekarang yang menghantui fikirannya adalah bahwa selama dua hari dan satu malam ini Slaine akan pergi bersama Yuki.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** **M**

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**Beware Hard Lemon Inside!**_

 _ **~Review 4~**_

 _ **Risa:**_ "Slaine dilempar ke Inaho?" Inahonya menang banyak dong phuahahahaha bisa tuh dijadiin meme lain.. hoo ohh liat Slaine itu jiwa seme langsung liar.. muehehehehe

 _ **Bbhyun:**_ Yuki-nee nya tetap kalem /apanya/ CInta Inaho ke Slaine itu cinta mesum. Pokonya dia tiap liat Slaine bawaannya pengen grepe-grepe Slaine. /brb berubah jadi Slaine/ gak

 _ **Rosiel:**_ Inaho is king of pervert!

 _ **Aya:**_ Laknat banget yah? Iya laknat salah siapa emangnya? Hmmm?

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **DIFFICULT LOVE**

 **(chap** **5** **)**

" **Salty but Sweety"**

"Inaho-kun" Slaine kembali menyebut nama orang itu dalam tidurnya.

Sementara orang yang dipanggilnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Bukan karna tidak senang, karna memang begitulah Inaho. Pemuda yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda itu mengeratkan genggamannya di antara jari jemari orang yang tadi memanggilnya dalam tidur. Dengan sangat pelan tidak ingin membangunkan orang yang saat ini sedang terlelap dalam pelukannya, Inaho sedikit mengubah posisinya agar bisa mendaratkan kecupan tepat di mata Slaine. Riak-riak gelombang air di permukaan laut terlihat berkilau, memantulkan sinar bulan yang sedang duduk di singgahsana tertingginya malam itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

" _Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepatlah bergerak!"_

" _Wah.. wah sekarang Slaine-san sudah tidak sabaran hmm?" Inaho menarik pinggulnya, kepala bendanya masih menancap di sana tapi tidak dalam, hanya ujungnya. "Bergerak seperti ini?" ucapnya menusuk lubang itu keras diikuti desahan yang keluar dari bibir Slaine. Inaho kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. Lidahnya menjalar ke seluruh punggung Slaine._

"Yuki-nee"

Panggilan Inaho itu kembali membangunkan Yuki dari lamunannya. Sarapan di hadapannya –yang tentu saja dibuat Inaho– belum dia sentuh sama sekali. Soup miso di mangkuknya juga sudah tidak lagi mengeluarkan asap seperti saat tadi Inaho meletakkan mangkuk itu di hadapannya. Sementara fikirannya masih tertuju kepada kejadian dua hari lalu yang dilihatnya di apartement pacarnya. Inaho yang sudah selesai menyantap sarapannya, membereskan semua alat makan miliknya dari atas meja dan membawanya ke _wastafel._ "Ahh iya, Nao-kun malam ini aku tidak menginap di rumah."

"….." Seperti biasa Inaho tidak mengeluarkan suara, hanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok selama dua hari satu malam. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau harus sendirian di rumah Nao-kun"

"Biasanya juga begitukan?"

"Ah ha ha ha Iya yah. Terima kasih makanannya, aku harus menyiapkan barang keperluanku sebelum Slaine datang menjemputku"

"Slaine-san?" Inaho yang tengah mencuci piring kotornya berhenti sejenak saat mendengar kakaknya meyebut nama Slaine. Bukannkah Slaine-san dan kakaknya beda jurusan? Seingatnya, Slaine-san mengambil jurusan Kimia, sedangkan kakaknya sendiri mengambil jurusan Biologi. Inaho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendaratkan tatapan penuh tanya kepada kakaknya yang saat ini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Hmm? Kenapa Nao-kun? Bukannya wajar bagi seorang pria menemani pacarnya mengerjakan tugas?"

 _ **Yuki's room**_

Wanita itu merebahkan tubuh indahnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya terentang, terlalu malas untuk segera menyiapkan perlengkapannya seperti yang tadi dia katakan kepada adiknya. Sebuah bunyi notifikasi keluar dari ponsel pintar miliknya. Dengan sangat malas dia mengambil benda berbentuk kotak dengan lebar layar tujuh inchi yang terletak di atas meja riasnnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat pemberitahuan itu. Notifikasi bahwa pacarnya, Slaine-san baru saja membuat status baru. Sedikit malas Yuki membuka aplikasi sosial media itu.

 _ **Slaine S Troyard**_

 _Bawa yang spf 50 atau spf 70?_

 _Like . 6 Komentar . Bagikan , 3 Menit Lalu_

 _5 Orang menyukai kiriman ini_

 _ **Harklight**_

 _Kenapa tidak yang 100 saja?_

 _Suka Balas 2 Menit lalu_

 _ **Trillum**_

 _Tugas kelompok kita saja belum selesai Slaine-san_

 _Suka Balas 2 Menit lalu_

 _ **Barouhcruz**_

 _Tidak adil! Mentang-mentang kau punya pacar di jurusan lain!_

 _Suka Balas 1 Menit lalu_

 _ **Canclain**_

 _Jangan lupa oleh-oleh_

 _Suka Balas 1 Menit lalu_

 _ **Mazuurek**_

 _Jangan lupa oleh-oleh (2)_

 _Suka Balas Beberapa saat lalu_

 _ **Slaine S Troyard**_

 _Kalian ini selalu saja fast respon jika di sini. -_-_

 _Suka Balas Beberapa saat lalu_

Yuki tersenyum kecut membaca komentar-komentar itu. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, _Inaho_ dan _Slaine_ mereka bahkan sudah berhubungan sampai sejauh itu di belakangnya. Dua orang itupun bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka. Inaho dengan sikap acuhnya, dan Slaine dengan semua perhatiannya.

 _ **Inaho's room**_

Inaho memandang malas kepada ponselnya yang sejak tadi bergetar dan menampilkan nama Asseylum di layarnya. Sekarang seluruh fikirannya dipenuhi oleh orang bernama Slaine Troyard. Yah sejak pertama melihat Slaine, Inaho memang tidak pernah sedetikpun menghapus orang itu dari fikirannya. Tapi, sekarang yang menghantui fikirannya adalah bahwa selama dua hari dan satu malam ini Slaine akan pergi bersama Yuki. Inaho akhirnya mengambil ponsel berwarna orange miliknya. Ada sebuah pesan dan sebuah notifikasi dari sosial medianya.

 _From : Asseylum_

 _Tittle: [no title]_

 _Subject: Hari ini kami mau berlibur ke pantai Tanegashima. Apa kau mau ikut?_

Inaho tidak membalas pesan itu, dia malah membuka sosial medianya dan mendapati bahwa Slaine baru saja membuat status baru di facebooknya. _SPF? Slaine dan Yuki-nee akan ke pantai?_ Tanpa membuang waktu Inaho langsung membuka _tab private message_ nya.

 _ **Slaine S Troyard**_

 _9.30 [ kau akan menemani Yuki-nee ke pantai?]_

 _[ I-Inaho-kun? Yuki-chan yang bilang yah? ] 9.31_

 _9.32 [ Dia hanya bilang kau akan menemaninya ]_

 _[ Lalu kau tau dari mana? ] 9.32_

 _9.33 [ Aku lihat status updatemu. SPF itu apalagi yang 50 dan 70 biasanya digunakan saat di pantai]_

 _[Maaf, aku baru ingin memberitahukanmu, tapi tidak tau harus berkata bagaimana] 9.34_

 _9.35 [Lalu dipantai mana?]_

 _[Tanegashima. Hei kau tidak akan datangkan? Bagaimana jika Yuki-chan tau?] 9.35_

 _9.36 [kebetulan tadi temanku memang mengajakku ke sana. Kita bertemu di sana yah Slaine-san]_

 _[JANGAN BODOH! HEI INAHO-KUN! JANGAN BODOH!] 9.36 . Read_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Inaho kembali tersenyum simpul menuliskan namanya dan nama Slaine di atas pasir basah berwarna putih itu. Setiap kali dia berhasil menuliskannya, ombak-ombak dari lautan lepas kembali menghapus tulisannya. Tidak meninggalkan satupun goresan di atas pasir, seperti tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang ditulis di sana. Tapi setiap kali ombak berhasil menghapusnya, setiap kali itu juga Inaho kembali menuliskan nama mereka. Sebenarnnya bukan nama asli mereka, hanya sebuah nama gabungan dari nama keduanya "INASURE' begitulah yang dituliskannya. Inko dan Nina yang beberapa kali melihat Inaho menuliskan itu sempat bertanya kepada Inaho. Tapi Inaho tidak menjawab, dia kembali sibuk mengulang kegiatan tulis menulisnya. Benar-benar suatu keahlian yang hanya dimiliki oleh Inaho seorang, 'tenggelam dalam dunia miliknya sendiri'.

Inaho baru keluar dari dunianya itu saat Calm menariknya menuju rumah pinggir pantai tempat mereka menginap malam itu. Langit di atas mereka sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan. Dari pantai itu, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam. Manik merah Inaho sedikit membesar, tangannya mengepal rahangnya sedikit menguat saat melihat rombongan yang baru saja turun dari perahu dan sedang berjalan di atas dermaga yang terbuat dari kayu besi berwarna hitam.

Di sana, dua orang yang sangat di kenalnya, berjalan di barisan paling terakhir rombongan terlihat saling memandang dalam. Slaine dengan hanya memakai boxer berwarna abu-abu dan Yuki dengan bikini berwarna bitu mudanya dengan motif bunga berwarna pink. Kulit keduanya terlihat sedikit lebih hitam dari yang ada di ingatan Inaho. Yuki mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Slaine. Membuat pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu mau tidak mau harus menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya dan Yuki bisa sejajar. Tanpa malu-malu wanita muda Kaizuka itu menempelkan bibir mereka. Di depannya rombongan mereka seperti 'mengerti', dan mempercepat langkah mereka. Meninggalkan Slaine dan Yuki di belakang. Slaine memegang pinggang Yuki untuk mempertahankan posisinya, sementara itu Yuki terpaksa harus sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih Slaine, sekalipun Slaine sudah menunduk.

"Hei Inaho! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Calm kembali menarik Inaho.

….

"Nao-kun?" Inaho, dan tema-temannya yang tengah menyantap santapan mereka berbalik ke arah suara yang baru saja memanggil Inaho. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lanjut kakak Inaho itu refleks menggandeng lengan Slaine erat. Seolah ingin memberitahukan orang lain bahwa Slaine adalah miliknya. Yah, wanita itu memang ingin memberitahukan orang lain terutama adiknya sendiri bahwa Slaine adalah miliknya.

"Inaho? siapa wanita cantik ini?" tanya Okojo salah satu teman Inaho yang saat ini tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Yuki.

"Aku sedang menikmati liburan bersama temanku. Yuki-nee ini Calm, Okojo, Nina, Inko, Rayet dan Asseylum." Ucap Inaho mengabsen teman-temannya untuk memperkenalkan mereka kepada Yuki "Nah minna ini Yuki-nee kakakku dan Saline-san teman kuliahnya" lanjut Slaine.

"Pacar! Ini Slaine-kun pacarku!" ralat Yuki "Iya-kan Slaine-kun?"

"I-iya Yuki-chan"

"Inaho bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak megenalkan kakakmu yang cantik ini kepada kami?" Okojo masih mengeluarkan protesnya.

…

Aroma asin air laut memenuhi indra penciuman, daratan pasir putih jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan saat siang tadi disebabkan karna air pasang. Bulan di atas mereka sedang dalam bentuk sempurnannya. Tidak banyak yang masih terbangun di jam seperti ini, tapi tidak bagi Inaho yang tengah duduk seorang diri menatap lautan lepas di depannya. Tangannya masih memegang tongkat kecil yang baru saja digunakannya menulis sesuatu di atas pantai berpasir putih itu.

"Inaho-kun" tegur Slaine yang baru saja datang, mengalihkan perhatian Inaho dari atas pasir. Dia kembali menuliskan namanya dan Slaine, tidak seperti siang tadi. Kali ini si Kaizuka Junior menulisnya jauh dari air. Slaine lalu mengambil tempat tepat di samping Inaho. duduk menjulurkan kedua kakinya persis seperti Inaho. "Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Slaine setelah beberapa saat. "Inaho-kun! Aku bertanya padamu! Siapa wanita itu? Wanita yang berambut pirang yang tadi tidak melepaskan pandangannya darimu"

Secepat kilat Inaho langsung menyergap Slaine, membuat tubuh si pirang berada tepat di tengah. Di antara tubuhnya yang saat ini tepat duduk di atas perut Slaine, dan pasir putih yang berada di bawah si pirang. Manik merah dan hijau kebiruan bertemu, menatap dalam satu sama lain. Menuntut jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala masing-masing. Dalam sekejap mata Inaho langsung menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Slaine yang malam itu terlihat merekah merah, mungkin karna efek cahaya bulan.

"Mpppphhhh" hanya suara itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Slaine saat Inaho kembali berhasil memenuhi rongga mulutnya dengan lidah panasnya."I-Inaho-kun" ucap Slaine dengan suara sedikit bergetar setelah akhirnya bisa melepaskan ciuman Inaho meskipun dengan susah payah. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping, tidak ingin bertatap wajah dengan Inaho yang masih tidak melepas tatapannya kepada Slaine.

"Dibandingkan dengan Yuki-nee ciuman siapa yang kau sukai Slaine-san?"

"Inaho-kun… kau…."

"Yah. tadi aku melihatnya.. Sampai kapan kita merahasiakan ini kepada Yuki-nee?" Slaine tidak menjawab, dia hanya mendorong pelan tubuh Inaho agar sedikit menjauhinya. Inaho yang mengerti merubah posisinya, mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping Slaine. "Slaine-san..."

….

Cairan berwarna putih sudah memenuhi telapak tangan Inaho. Dua benda yang sama-sama mengeras itu kembali meneteskan cairan kentalnya, Tubuh keduanya juga sudah hampir sepenuhnya terbalut pasir-pasir pantai berwarna putih yang lembut. Inaho kembali menaik turunkan pegangannya pada benda miliknya dan milik Slaine yang saat ini saling menenpel. Pijatan-pijatan lembut Inaho berkali-kali membuat Slaine harus melengkungkan tubuhnya untuk menahan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan saat cairan hangat Inaho menetes sedikit dari ujungnya dan mengalir juga membasahi miliknya.

"Ahhh haaaahh haaaahhh I-Ina haaah ho –kun" tidak hanya memainkan benda milik Slaine, Inaho kembali menjilati nipple Slaine yang tampak semakin mengeras, warnanya juga sudah mulai berubah warna. Suara ombak di hadapan mereka bahkan tidak bisa meredam suara desahan Slaine. Inaho kembali merubah posisinya. Tubuhnya terlentang, pasir-pasir halus kembali menempel di helai-helai rambut coklatnya yang basah akibat keringat dan tempias air laut yang dibawa oleh ombak. Sementara itu Slaine hanya bisa berbaring di atas tubuh Inaho. Malam itu, dia bahkan belum mencapai batasnya, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tenaganya sudah habis bahkan hanya untuk menopang dirinya sendiri dengan lutut dan sikunya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jantungnya ikut berdegup kencang saat tau sekarang ini Inaho juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Tanpa memberi sinyal sama sekali, Inaho langsung memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Slaine. "Haaah aaahh ahh ahhh kau ahhh nakal sekali Inaho-kun haaahhh ahhhh" Slaine menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri berharap desahannya bisa berhenti. Tapi semakin dia berusaha meredam suaranya. Inaho semakin mempermainkannya, ritme Inaho mengeluar masukkan jarinya berbeda setiap kali Slaine menahan suara erotisnya.

"Hmm.. suaramu itu. kenapa kau selalu menahannya?"

Wajah Slaine semakin memerah, Inaho kembali menjilati bagian belakang telinganya. Bekas-bekas gigitan Inaho kembali memenuhi telinga bahkan pundak Slaine, padahal bekas kissmark dua hari lalu –saat mereka melakukan itu di apartement Slaine belum lagi sepenuhnya hilang–. Slaine akhirnya melepas gigitan pada bibir bawahnya. Suara erotisnya kembali menggema, seolah bersaing dengan debur ombak agar menjadi satu-satunya suara yang masuk ke pendengaran Inaho di bawahnya.

Air pasang semakin naik, Inaho melepaskan jarinya dari lubang milik Slaine. Wajah si pemuda pirang sedikit kecewa, apalagi saat Inaho juga menghentikan aksinya jilat menjilatnya. Inaho bahkan bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi wajah kecewa Slaine tidak berlangsung lama. "Aku selalu ingin melakukannya di dalam laut Slaine-san"

"La-laut? Malam-malam begini?"

"Atau kau ingin siang hari agar semua orang tau hubungan kita? Bagiku tidak masalah"

"Ja-jangan bodoh!"

"Kau masih sanggup berdiri kan Slaine-san? Atau kau ingin kugendong hmm?"

"U-urusai! Aku masih bisa berdi.. HEEEIII APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? TURUNKAN AKU! KU BI.. mpppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Entah dari mana Inaho memiliki kekuatannya itu. Dia bahkan bisa mengangkat tubuh Slaine yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu. Membawa Slaine ke tengah laut dalam gendongannya, mengunci mulut kekasihnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas entah yang keberapa malam itu. Inaho baru menurunkan Slaine saat mereka sudah berada di laut dengan tinggi air sepinggang.

"Slaine-san aku mulai.. nggghhh aahhhhhh. Jika bisa, aku ingin ngghhh haaah aaah selamanya berada di sini Slaine-san. Kau mungkin ahhhh ahhh bosan mendengarnya. Tapi di dalammu benar-benar ngggghhh nikmat sekali" Inaho memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Benda miliknya menusuk lubang Slaine. Kegiatan mereka itu jelas mengganggu aliran ombak yang tadinya tenang. Kegiatan panas di tengah dinginnya air laut. Keringat mereka bahkan tersamarkan oleh asinnya air laut.

"Ahhhh haaaahhh haaaah"

Suara Slaine berubah semakin erotis seiring semakin cepatnya Inaho menusuk lubangnya. Cairan kental puth milik mereka berdua larut oleh air. Gerakan Inaho semakin cepat.

"I- ahhh haaah kun.. Deeper.. ahhh"

"As haaahhh haaaah you wish haaahh ahhhh ahhh ahhhh ein-san ahhhhh"

Inaho lagi-lagi mengangkat tubuh Slaine –masih dengan bendanya yang menancap di lubang Slaine–, air laut sudah semakin dingin meskipun saat ini mereka sedang berada di musim panas. Langkah Inaho membawa mereka ke sebuah dermaga, dermaga tempat sore tadi Slaine dan Yuki berciuman. Inaho membaringkan tubuh Slaine di atas dermaga itu pelan, lalu mengangkat pinggul milik si pirang agar mudah memasukkan bendanya. Sementara itu Slaine memperlebar jarak antara kakinya, memudahkan akses untuk Inaho agar segera mungkin memasuki lubangnya. Mereka kembali menjadi satu. Inaho dan gerakan pinggullnya, Slaine dan erangan erotisnya yang semakin membuat Inaho tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi setiap kali mendengar suara Slaine. Slaine kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Inaho, begitupun kedua kakinya melingkar di punggung Inaho. Air laut menetes dari tubuh mereka.

"Nghhhh I-Inaho ahhhhh-kun.. Aku haaaahhh aaaahhhh haaaahhh hampir ahhhhhhhh haaaahh"

"Bersama ngghhh Slaine-san.."

…..

"Inaho-kun" Slaine kembali menyebut nama orang itu dalam tidurnya.

Sementara orang yang dipanggilnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Bukan karna tidak senang, karna memang begitulah Inaho. Pemuda yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda itu mengeratkan genggamannya di antara jari jemari orang yang tadi memanggilnya dalam tidur. Dengan sangat pelan tidak ingin membangunkan orang yang saat ini sedang terlelap dalam pelukannya, Inaho sedikit mengubah posisinya agar bisa mendaratkan kecupan tepat di mata Slaine. Riak-riak gelombang air di permukaan laut terlihat berkilau, memantulkan sinar bulan yang sedang duduk di singgahsana tertingginya malam itu.

Tidak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata indah milik Yuki hampir tidak berkedip. Melihat semua yang telah dilakukan oleh dua orang paling berharganya itu. Mendengar semua erangan dan desahan Slaine dan Inaho. Mendengar semua pembicaraan dua orang itu. Yuki hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Rasanya nganu di laut gimana yah? /tamparan keras/ scene laut ini lagi-lagi terinsiprasi dari my partner, my twin, my wan sol tu badis. Bhaaak. Special thank untuk Nao Hiragi (yang selalu jadi inspirasi saya dan selalu menemani saya fangirlingan), dan Harumia Risa (atas masukan-masukannya hihi..)


	6. Jeleous

**Summary** **:** "Slaine-san, kau masih marah?"

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** **M**

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**Beware Hard Lemon Inside!**_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **DIFFICULT LOVE**

 **(chap** **6** **)**

Slaine mengepalkan tangannya tidak senang menatap dua sosok yang tengah berbincang tidak jauh darinya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat akrab, melebihi akrab untuk ukuran teman. Perasaannya semakin tidak tenang saat melihat wanita yang dia tau bernama Asseylum –teman sekelas Inaho di sekolah– mulai memegang lengan Inaho sambil terus bercerita, seolah ingin semua perhatian si pemilik iris merah itu teralih seutuhnya kepada dirinya. Slaine sebenarnya yakin bahwa Inaho tidak akan berpaling darinya, hanya saja dia tetap tidak menyukai gelagat wanita itu yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada Inaho. _'Kenapa kami harus bertemu dengan wanita itu di hari kencan kami?'_ maki Slaine dalam hati. Kencan yang sudah dinantikannya, mengingat susahnya menemukan waktu untuk dia dan Inaho. Slaine yang akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetuk-ngetuk layar beberapa kali dengan tidak sabar sambil sedikit menjauh dari dua orang pasangan 'serasi' itu.

…..

"Slaine-san, kau masih marah?"

Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan, dua cangkir kopi di hadapan mereka tidak lagi mengeluarkan asap seperti beberapa saat lalu. Tanda bahwa sudah cukup lama mereka duduk di sana. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang menyentuh kopi itu, tidak Slaine dan tidak juga Inaho. Slaine sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, mengacuhkan Inaho yang masih berusaha mencairkan suasana tidak enak di antara mereka berdua.

"Kita sudah susah payah mendapatkan waktu ini, dan kau malah mengacuhkanku"

Slaine masih tidak menjawab, perhatiannya akhirnya teralihkan dari ponsel. Tapi tidak kepada Inaho, melainkan kepada langit di luar sana. Dari café tempatnya dan Inaho duduk saat ini, Slaine bisa melihat bahwa langit saat ini tengah mendung, lucu mengingat langit itu sepertinya tau betul apa yang dirasakannya. Melihat Inaho yang tadi terang-terangan terlihat begitu mesra dengan wanita lain membuatnya sedikit meradang.

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya akan hujan, lebih baik kita segera pulang jika tidak ingin terjebak hujan" Slaine yang masih sedikit marah akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Mengacuhkan Inaho yang sejak tadi banyak berbicara tidak seperti karakter yang selama ini dikeluarkan Inaho. Tanpa memandang ke arah Inaho, Slaine mengeluarkan uang dengan nominal cukup besar dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Cukup untuk membayar kopinya dan Inaho, lalu meninggalkan café itu begitu saja. Di belakangnya, tanpa bertanya lagi Inaho hanya mengikuti Slaine, dia tau apa penyebab Slaine bertingkah seperti itu. Tapi, bungsu keluarga Kaizuka itu sama sekali tidak khawatir, dia malah bahagia melihat tingkah Slaine itu. Bukankah itu artinya Slaine cemburu saat melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain?

Mereka berdua sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan café itu, keduanya berjalan beriringan Inaho bahkan menggandeng tangan Slaine tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya. Sama seperti Inaho yg tidak peduli, Slaine juga bersikap seperti itu mengacuhkan semua orang yang menatapnya ingin tau bahkan mengacuhkan Inaho karna terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Persis seperti yang tadi dikatakan Slaine, hujan memang turun dan cukup deras. Inaho tanpa fikir panjang menarik tangan Slaine, mencari tempat berteduh sebelum mereka basah lebih dari ini. Sebuah bangunan tidak terlalu besar, memiliki tiga sampai empat lantai menjadi tempat berteduh mereka. Dua orang resepsionis tersenyum hangat menyambut mereka saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke dalam. Inaho langsung menuju dua orang yang berdiri menyambut mereka masih dengan wajah tersenyum hangat. Setelah beberapa saat berbicara, seorang pria berpakaian rapih datang dan mengantarkan mereka ke ruangan yang tadi di pesan Inaho. Ruangan dengan luas hanya sekitar tiga kali dua meter. Ruangan itu diisi oleh sebuah televisi dengan layar cukup lebar, sofa dan meja, peralatan standar yang ada pada setiap tempat karaoke.

Inaho mengangguk kepada orang yang mengantarkan mereka tadi ke ruangan itu, tidak lama kemudian ruangan itu menjadi gelap hanya beberapa cahaya dari lampu yang memang bertujuan bukan sebagai penerang ruangan. Inaho mengajak Slaine duduk, mereka masih diam bahkan sama sekali belum menyentuh layar berukuran lebih kecil yang ada di dekat sofa untuk memilih lagu.

"Slaine-san bagaimana jika menyanyi? Ku dengar hal itu bisa membuat perasaan lebih baik"

"Kau saja, aku sedang tidak berminat"'

Inaho hanya menatap Slaine yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, tangannya masih menggengam tangan Slaine. Dia tidak ingin melepaskannya, terlebih dari Slaine sendiri sepertinya tidak keberatan jika terus digenggam seperti itu. Inaho sedikit menggeser duduknya mendekati layar kecil itu untuk memilih lagu, mau tidak mau Slaine yang sejak tadi tangannya memang dipegang Inaho ikut menggeser posisinya. Tidak beberapa lama, sekitar sepuluh lagu sudah dipilih Inaho.

"Slaine-san.." Inaho menyerahkan satu dari dua microfom kepada Slaine

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bernyanyi! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih?" Slaine mendorong tangan Inaho yang menyerahkan benda itu kepadanya. Inaho yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Orang itu lalu merubah posisinya, melepaskan tangan Slaine yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Slaine-san.." Inaho berbisik tepat di telinga Slaine, suara yang nadanya sudah berubah dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak hanya suaranya yang berubah, ekspresinya juga berubah. Inaho beberapa kali mengusap lembut bibir Slaine dengan jempol miliknya sebelumnya mengecup bibir itu pelan. Matanya berubah sayu hanya karna melihat Slaine dengan ekspresi kesalnya, bukan sayu karna sedih tapi lebih kepada sayu karna tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Berdua dengan Slaine di tempat sepi dan remang seperti itu membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak meminta lebih.

"Inaho-kun, aku sedang tidak dalam mood ingin melakukannya, jadi bisakah kau menghentikan hal ini?" Slaine kembali angkat bicara saat Inaho mulai menggigiti bibir bawah Slaine agar si pirang memberi ijin untuknya memasukkan lidah. Inaho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Slaine dengan ucapan. Tanpa disangka dia lalu menjilati telinga Slaine. Slaine yang awalnya tidak ingin perlahan berubah terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya, terlebih saat Inaho mulai memainkan nipelnya yang masih berada di balik pakaiannya. Nafas Slaine yang tadi teratur mulai berubah saat Inaho memindahkan permainan lidahnya ke bagian tengkuk Slaine, salah satu titik yang di kenal Inaho sebagai titik sensitif milik Slaine. Lima buah lagu hasil pilihan Inaho sudah terputar, Slaine yang awalnya menolak sekarang malah meminta lebih. Dengan tidak sabar menarik wajah Inaho, menempelkan mulut mereka.

Jari-jari berkulit putih milik Slaine itu terlihat sangat kontras berada di antara surai coklat lebat milik Inaho. Mencengkram dan mendorong kepala Inaho ke arahnya, menuntut si surai coklat agar lebih dalam memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut si pirang. Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, jarak wajah yang sangat dekat bahkan menempel itu membuat mereka sulit untuk mengambil nafas. Terlebih aktifitas ciuman itu membuat mereka lebih cepat mengosongkan persediaan oksigen di paru-paru mereka. Dengan berat hati mereka berdua terpaksa harus menghentikan ciuman panas itu, meninggalkan benang saliva yang semakin lama semakin menipis sejalan dengan semakin jauhnya jarak antara kedua wajah itu yang sama-sama berusaha mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen.

Inaho kembali menatap wajah Slaine yang terlihat memerah. Nafasnya sudah kembali seperti semula, begitu pula dengan nafas Slaine. Tidak mengijinkan si pemilik surai pirang untuk beristirahat lebih lama, Inaho kembali menyelipkan jari jemarinya ke dalam pakaian Slaine yang sudah sedikit tersingkap karna aktifitas ciuman mereka tadi. Tangan dengan kulit sedikit lebih gelap dari kulit tubuh Slaine itu menelusuri setiap jengkal punggung si pirang. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut namun merangsang itu membuat si pirang mau tidak mau kembali mengeluarkan suara erotisnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya semakin sayu. Inaho sebenarnya masih ingin mendengar suara merdu Slaine, hanya saja dia tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menutup bibir Slaine dengan sebuah ciuman panas lainnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Suara musik yang cukup keras dari dua buah speaker, sedikit menenggelamkan suara desahan dari Slaine saat Inaho memasukkan 2 jarinya ke dalam lubang Slaine. Wajah Slaine tampak kesakitan, karna baru kali ini mereka melakukannya tanpa pelumas. Tapi rasa sakit yang dirasakanya hanya sesaat, yaitu saat Inaho membuat gerakan zigzag seperti gunting. Sesekali Inaho mengeluar masukkan jarinya, menyentuh titik sensitive Slaine di dalam sana hingga si pirang hanya bisa merancu tidak jelas. Genggaman tangannya pada sandaran tangan sofa semakin erat saat Inaho tidak hanya memasukkan jarinya. Tapi mulai menambahkan sebuah potongan es dari minuman yang tadi mereka pesan. Slaine bahkan tidak mampu lagi membedakan suhu panas maupun dingin di bawah sana. Sementara Slaine sudah hampir kehilangan kendali tubuhnya berkat Inaho, si pemilik surai coklat tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya. Membuat Slaine sedikit kecewa karna rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya berhenti begitu saja.

Slaine sedikit mengangkat kepalanya menatap punggung Inaho yang juga sudah sama seperti dirinya berpakaian seperti seorang bayi. Tatapan tidak senang kepada Inaho yang saat ini membelakanginya, dia sedikit tidak senang dengan sikap Inaho yang selalu tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya seperti itu. Dengan tidak sabar dia menarik lengan Inaho, hingga pria itu terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. Wajah Slaine memerah saat Inaho melihat Inaho tengah memegang bendanya sendiri yang memang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Sebuah benda berbentuk seperti balon menutup sebagian barang kebanggaan milik Inaho itu.

"Tunggu sedikit lagi Slaine-san. Kita tidak boleh membuat tempat ini kotor" ucap Inaho lembut seraya mencium ujung bibir Slaine yang seperti ini mengucapkan sesuatu.

Slaine membuang mukanya ke arah samping, mengutuk dirinya yang berakhir seperti murahan hanya karna Inaho menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama, tatapan Slaine beralih kepada Inaho yang saat ini sedang memakaikan benda yang sama kepadanya. Benda seperti yang tadi digunakan Inaho. "Slaine-san, berbaliklah" Inaho berbisik pelan. Seperti dikomando, Slaine berbalik mengikuti perkataan Inaho.

"Perlahan saja Inaho-kun" ucap si pirang setengah malu. Slaine menempelkan kepalanya pada sandaran tangan pada sofa, sementara bagian belakangnya sedikit terangkat, hampir sejajar dengan posisi Inaho yang memang sedang setengah berlutut. Inaho memulainya dengan perlahan seperti yang diminta Slaine. Membuat gerakan maju mundur sementara dia memegang pinggl Slaine yang mulai basah oleh keringat. Slaine sedikit menggeliat, tanda bahwa dia meminta Inaho untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Nafa keduanya semakin tipis gerakan Inaho semakin cepat, dan nahas mereka semakin pendek.

"Haaah hhhah hahh nggggg In aaahhho ahhh—kun, haaah hhaah aku… minta maaf haaah ahh hh" Slaine menetup wajahnya, malu kepada dirinya sendiri yang sudah bersikap seperti anak kecil tadi, dan menyia-nyiakan hari itu hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak suka Inaho bersama wanita lain.

"Aku senang haah hhhah artinya kau sangat menyukaiku"

Slaine tersenyum mendengar perkataan Inaho, diapun menarik pinggulnya membuat benda Inaho mau tidak mau keluar. Belum sempat Inaho bertanya karna bingung, Slaine lalu membimbing Inaho untuk duduk normal di sofa itu, menghadap layar televisi yang masih menampilkan video dan lirik-lirik lagu yang berubah warna. "Ku ambil alih" seraya berkata seperti itu Slaine langsung duduk di atas Inaho, menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. Kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Inaho. Slaine menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak kanan Inaho, sementara nafasnya semakin pendek, gerakannya juga semakin cepat. Beberapa kali Slane bahkan harus mengigit leher Inaho untuk meredam teriakannya.

Tidak ada dari mereka yang berbicara lagi, hanya suara desahan yang kali ini terdengar lebih besar dari sebelumnya karna efek microfom yang aktif. Lima menit kemudian, Slaine terjatuh lemas di atas tubuh Inaho. Setiap inchi kulitnya mengeluarkan keringat. Benda berbahan karet yang tadi digunakan Inaho kepadanya berubah warna menjadi putih,

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Yuki Kaizuka, gadis itu terlihat duduk sambil melipat kedua kakinya. Lengan-lengan kecilnya melingkar sementara dagunya menempel pada lututnya. Dia tidak begeming bahkan saat mendengar salam dari Inaho adiknya yang baru saja pulang dari bimbingan belajarnya. Tidak biasanya, karna selama ini setiap kali Inaho pulang, dan kebetulan gadis itu ada di rumah, dia akan langsung berlari kea rah pintu menjemput adik satu-satunya itu. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Inaho yang tadinya ingin langsung beristirahat di kamar mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kakaknya ternyata sudah ada di rumah.

"Yuki-nee, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu?"

"Ahh, Nao-kun"

"Ada apa?"

"Langsung saja, aku tau hubunganmu dengan Slaine"

"Baguslah, artinya kami tidak perlu menahan diri lagi karna.."

"Hentikan Nao-kun! Kau tidak tau siapa dia? Kau tidak tau bagaimana susahnya dia selama ini menjaga kelakuannya demi nama baik keluarganya? Kau fikir apa yang akan terjadi saat orang-orang tau tentang hubungan kalian? Demi kebaikanmu dan dia, kuharap kau mau menjauhinya! Kau menyukainya kan? jadi demi dia jauhi dia!"

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

Eheeem eheeem, yang nunggu lanjutan mana suaranya? Muehehe maaf yah atas keterlambatannya hahaha. Well sekali lagi bagi yang mau join di grup InaSure di line boleh chat langsung ke line saya id rharaayumi jaaa neee


	7. Once Again

**Summary** **:** "Sekali lagi Slaine-san" bisiknya nakal

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** **M**

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan, _**Beware HARD LEMON Inside!**_

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **DIFFICULT LOVE**

 **(chap 7)**

"…-kun…. Slaine-kun!" Yuki meninggikan suaranya, membuat orang-orang melihat mereka berdua dengan penuh tanya. Tidak hanya orang-orang di sana, Slaine juga sampai tertegun. Pertama kalinya mendengar pacarnya itu 'membentaknya'.

"Yu..Yu..Yuki-chan" jawabnya menatap sekitar sambil menunduk tidak enak pertanda dirinya meminta maaf kepada para pengunjung café. "Maaf, tadi Yuki-chan mengatakan apa?"

"Moooo.. Ku bilang, malam ini tolong temani aku. Adikku katanya akan menginap di sekolah, persiapan untuk festival budaya besok."

"Yuki-chan seperti anak kecil saja" Slaine tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Yuki, mengacak-acak rambut pacaranya itu dengan perasaan gemas.

"Bagaimana kalo besok kita ke sekolah Inaho? katanya kelasnya akan membuka café. Aku penasaran apakah si wajah datar itu bisa melayani orang lain sebagai pelayan yang baik?" Yuki tertawa cekikikan membayangkan Inaho tengah memakai pakaian butler dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bukankah itu kalimat yang cukup jahat untuk adik sendiri?" Slaine ikut tersenyum. Para pengunjung yang tadi menatap tidak senang kepada mereka berdua kini sudah kembali kepada kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Fikiran pria itu kembali menerawang. Mengingat pesan singkat yang diterimanya beberapa hari lalu dari adik Yuki

 _Jam di kamarnya masih menunjukkan waktu pukul tiga subuh. Tidak biasanya Slaine terbangun, dia bahkan tidak memasang alarm karna hari itu dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Tapi suara dering ponselnya membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Dering khusus yang digunakannya untuk kontak Inaho. Pria yang belakangan ini lebih memenuhi setiap sudut kepalanya dibandingkan Yuki-chan pacarnya sendiri. Dengan perasaan bahagia bercampur penasaran, Slaine membuka pesan dari Inaho tersebut. Tidak biasanya orang itu mengiriminya pesan apalagi di jam sepagi ini (itupun kalau bisa disebut pagi)._

 _From : Orenji_

 _Subject: untitle_

 _Slaine-san, untuk sementara kita tidak bisa bertemu. Aku akan sibuk menghadapi persiapan ujian kelulusan dan persiapan memasuki Universitas. Mulai sekarang aku juga akan membatasi diri bermain gadget. Jadi kau mungkin akan susah untuk menghubungiku._

 _Slaine tersenyum membaca pesan empat kalimat itu. Baginya pesan itu terlihat seperti lelucon. Dirinya dan Inaho tau betul, jika si pemilik iris merah itu tidak akan tahan jika tidak menghubunginya lebih dari satu hari. Maka dengan perasaan menahan tawa karna lelucon tidak lucu dari Inaho itupun, Slaine melanjutkan kembali tidurnya._

 _Tapi, siapa sangka? Seminggu berlalu. Inaho benar-benar tidak menghubunginya. Slaine sudah beberapa kali mencoba menelpon ke nomor Inaho tapi nomornya tidak aktif. Begitu pula dengan semua sosial media milik Inaho. Semua akun itu tiba-tiba tidak aktif. Satu-satunya cara yang terfikir olehnya adalah dengan setiap hari mengantar jemput Yuki-chan dengan harapan bisa bertemu Inaho tanpa sengaja. Tapi, harapan tinggal harapan. Seminggu ini dia benar-benar tidak bertemu Inaho._

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine terduduk lemas di sofa ruang tamu milik keluarga Kaizuka. Benar-benar berbeda, Dia sama sekali tidak menghirup sedikitpun wangi khas yang pertama dihirupnya saat datang ke tempat itu. Seolah rumah itu sudah sangat lama tidak tersentuh oleh Inaho. Tidak ada sedikitpun aroma yang menjadi khas Inaho yang dirasakannya di ruangan itu. Seketika bulu kuduknya merinding, fikiran-fikiran buruk kembali menghantuinya, bagaimana jika Dia dan Inaho tidak akan bertemu lagi.

"Ngggghhh…." Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengeluarkan bunyi itu. "Yu..Yu..Yuki-chan?" tanyanya kembali kaget saat Yuki sekarang sudah berada di hadapannya hanya menggunakan bra dan celana dalam, dengan posisi telah duduk di atas pangkuan Slaine. _"Apa aku terlalu banyak melamun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Yuki? SIAL!"_ umpat Slaine kepada dirinya sendiri. "Nggghhhh.."Slaine kembali menggeliat saat jari-jari lentik milik Yuki mulai menjalar di setiap inci tubuh Slaine . "Nggghhhh.. Na…hoo…kun…." Slaine terdiam saat sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Dengan penuh perhatian Slaine membuka bajunya dan memakaikannya kepada Yuki. "Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti ini Yuki-chan." Slaine kembali mengusap sayang kepala Yuki "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu yah, akan kuselesaikan sendiri. Kau cepatlah pakai bajumu, kau bisa masuk angin jika terus seperti itu." Slaine langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tidak menoleh lagi ke arah Yuki yang sekarang tengah tertunduk meremas lengan baju yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Slaine mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Matanya berhenti saat melihat benda yang dia yakini milik Inaho. Shampoo aroma jeruk. Aroma yang selalu tercium tiap kali dirinya berada di dekat Inaho. Slaine menumpahkan cairan itu ke telapak tangannya, wangi jeruk seketika menyebar ke segala sudut ruangan itu. Dengan pelan dia membuat gerakan naik turun dengan tangannya ke benda miliknya sendiri. Tanpa sadar pria itu terus menerus memanggil nama orang yang seminggu ini sangat dirindukannya, yang menghilang begitu saja hanya dengan empat kalimat di pesan singkatnya.

Dengan perasaan frustasi, Yuki yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu kamar mandi menggigiti bibir bawahnya setiap kali mendengar pacarnya sendiri menyebut nama adiknya. Shower yang sengaja dinyalakan Slaine tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya untuk mengaburkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine terpaksa harus sedikit berlari mengikuti Yuki yang masih menariknya penuh antusias. Beberapa kali mereka tanpa sengaja menyenggol orang-orang yang tengah berkerumun. Festival budaya di sekolah Inaho memang yang paling terkenal di tempat itu. Tidak heran jika banyak pengunjung luar yang ikut menghadiri acara tahunan sekolah itu. "Kita kan bisa berjalan pelan saja. Tidak usah terburu-buru seperti ini Yuki-chan. Kelas Ina.. maksudku adikmu tidak akan lari.." Slaine melayangkan protesnya kepada Yuki. Cukup melelahkan juga harus minta maaf kepada oarng yang tidak dikenalnya setiap kali dia menabrak atau menyenggol orang lain karena ditarik oleh Yuki.

"Justru karena kelasnya tidak lari, kita harus cepat. Kudengar banyak orang yang mengantri hanya untuk dilayani oleh adikku. Siapa sangka dia bisa sepopuler itu?" Yuki tidak menurunkan kecepatannya, malah menambah kecepatan langkahnya sambil memuji adiknya sendiri.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Yuki, antrian di sana memang cukup panjang. Slaine melihat pasrah kepada Yuki, melihat dari antrian itu mustahil dalam waktu satu jam mereka akan bisa masuk ke café milik Inaho. Dengan senyum manisnya Yuki mengedipkan satu matanya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi Inaho. Slaine tertegun, seminggu lebih ini setiap kali dia menghubungi orang itu, selalu tidak pernah ada jawaban. Kenapa sekarang, saat Yuki yang menghubunginya, Inaho langsung menjawab? Slaine berusaha menahan emosinya, dan berusaha menjawab sendiri semua pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

Tapi semua petahanannya runtuh, begitu melihat sosok Inaho keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Seandainya saat itu Yuki tidak meremas tangannya, bisa dipastikan Slaine akan berlari ke arah Inaho detik itu juga. Sorot mata pemuda bersurai kuning itu dengan jelas mengatakan dia sangat merindukan sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya dan Yuki.

"Ada apa? Sekarang masih shiftku" Tanya Inaho tanpa ekspresi kepada kakaknya.

"Aku ingin melihat cafemu, tapi antrian ini terlihat sangat panjang. Tidak bisakah kami masuk lewat belakang?"

"Tidak, antrilah seperti yang lain."

"Kau tega membiarkan kakakmu yang imut ini berdiri selama itu?"

"Bukan urusanku, jika tidak suka silahkan ke tempat lain"

"Yuki-chan.. Inaho-kun sudah.. sudah.. tidak enak jika yang lain mendengar kalian" Slaine mencoba menjadi penengah, memasang senyum manisnya untuk melerai kedua kakak beradik itu.

Inaho terlihat membuang nafas panjang. Lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Baiklah, tapi kita tidak boleh masuk bersamaan. Yuki-nee masuk lebih dulu, lima menit kemudian aku menyusul. Lalu lima menit berikutnya baru Slaine-san yang masuk."

"Menunggu sepuluh menit masih lebih baik daripada harus menunggu berjam-jam." Tangkas Slaine. Begitu ketiganya sepakat Yuki mengikut rencana Inaho. dengan perasaan tanpa dosa, kakak perempuan Inaho itu masuk lewat pintu belakang tanpa ada yang curiga. Lima menit kemudian Inaho bersiap masuk, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat ternyata Slaine menarik lengannya. Persis seperti saat Yuki tadi menariknya, sekarang giliran Slaine menarik Inaho. menjauh dari semua kerumunan itu bahkan tanpa Slaine sendiri sadari sekarang mereka sudah meninggalkan gedung utama sekolah. Nafasnya terputus-putus karna sejak tadi dia berusaha menahan emosinya.

Entah sepertinya nasib baik tengah menghampirinya, Slaine menemukan gudang terbuka, daerah yang jarang dilalui orang bahkan saat festival seramai ini sekalipun. Slaine kembali menarik Inaho memasuki gudang itu. Menutup dari dalam tempat itu. Slaine bahkan tidak tau dimana saklar lampu gudang itu. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting sekarang adalah Inaho ada di hadapannya. Entah ada masalah apa, tapi Slaine yakin, Inaho berusaha menjauhinya. Dan Slaine benar-benar tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengangkat telponku?"

"Aku sibuk, persiapan ujian, kurasa sudah kukatakan padamu"

"Apa aku berbuat salah kepadamu?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau seolah menjauhiku Inaho-kun?"

"Aku bosan kepadamu"

"Bercandamu mulai tidak lucu Inaho-kun!"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, sejak awal aku memang tidak pernah menyukaimu. Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu. Semua pelajar yang stress saat menghadapi ujian butuh hiburan. Kebetulan saja kau menjadi hiburanku. Tapi sekarang, aku bosan…."

PLAAAAAAAK tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Inaho. Inaho terkejut, tentu saja siapapun yang ditampar pasti akan tekejut. Tapi bukan tamparan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melihat Slaine menangis yang membuatnya terkejut. Setidaknya Inaho berharap Slaine akan membencinya setelah mengatakan semua hal kejam itu. Tapi yang didapatinya saat ini malah berbeda. Slaine, menangis. Hal yang tidak ingin dilihat Inaho bahkan di dalam mimpinya sendiri.

Semua keangkuhannya, semua keyakinannya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Slaine selama seminggu lebih itu runtuh begitu saja. Lengan-lengannya refleks memeluk Slaine yang menangis. Rasa rindunya kepada si surai kuning terasa terobati. "Maafkan aku, Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku meninggalkanmu demi kebaikanmu"

Slaine tidak menjawab. Masih terisak, hanya saja kali ini dia memasrahkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Inaho. "Bagaimana jika orang lain tau hubungan kita? Dan kau, dan bagaimana jika keluargamu.." ucapna Inaho terpotong saat Slaine dengan cepat membungkam bibir Inaho dengan bibirnya.

….

"I..Ina..ho… ngghhh –kun… nghhhh hah haah kau penuhi… ghhaaahh…"

Nafas keduanya terputus-putus. Semakin lama, gerakan maju mundur pinggul Inaho semakin cepat. Sentakanya juga semakin kuat. Membuat punggung Slaine melengkung setiap kali Inaho berhasil mengenai titik sensitifnya.

"Benar-benar… sempit… seperti tidak … pernah .. digunakan" Inaho tersenyum melihat wajah Slaine yang sekarang benar-benar merah.

"u..nghhh ruse.. ahhhh ahhh ahh nggghh tentu saja… nghhh ahhh tidak ada ahhh nghgh yang pernah ahhh deeper ngghh melakukannya selain ahhh dirimu.. nghhhh" Slaine mengalunkan lengannya di leher Inaho. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Slaine dengan jelas bisa mencium wangi shampoo aroma jeruk khas Inaho. Merasa sama-sama akan sampai batasnya Inaho pun menutup bibir Slaine dengan bibirnya. Tidak ingin suara lenguhan Slaine dinikmati orang lain. Dan benar saja lima sentakan kemudian, lubang milik Slaine telah terisi penuh oleh cairan milik Inaho. Begitu pula dengan Slaine, mengeluarkan semua cairannya bahkan beberapa sampai menegnai wajah Inaho. Slaine tertawa melihat wajah datar milik Inaho berantakan karna ulahnya.

Lima menit mengatur nafas, Inaho kembali menciumi Slaine, menggigiti kecil niple-niple Slaine yang sekarang kembali berwarna merah muda. "Sekali lagi Slaine-san" bisiknya nakal.

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **OWARI**_

AKU KEMBALI~~~~ /dilempar sandal/ Maafkan otak ini yang rada error, datang-datang bawa hard lemon. Tapi pasti banyak yang nunggu /pede/ Tapi emang banyak kok, ada beberapa malah yang selalu nagih di line :v. BTW kalimat "Sekali lagi Slaine-san" itu terinspirasi dari salah satu author wabtoon fave saya :v


End file.
